The Seventh Life
by kyrosethorns
Summary: How far would you go to save your soul? Would you endure one painful life after another just to get through? Uchiha Sasuke would. And now a criminal on the run, he has one last chance to get it right. Otherwise, it's h*ll and eternal damnation for him!
1. DYING TO REMEMBER

**THE SEVENTH LIFE**

**BY: kyrosethorns**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER I ~ DYING TO REMEMBER**

**BTW The story is set in the Narutoi world that we all know and love and the first part is supposed to take place not to long after the summit meeting of the Kages. But has no other relation to the Manga, but does contain a few spoilers if you have not gotten that far. PLZ enjoy**

**

* * *

NARRATOR POV**

I can hear voices. They're talking all around me, but I can't understand any of it. I fell cold, really cold like I'm in ice. Where am I, what happened? Last I recall there was a man, in a mask and we…we…I don't remember what we were doing, just that I felt pain then warmth, now cold, Why? The voices are getting quieter and quieter till they're gone. I'm getting a little nervous now. All I see is black, there's nothing there, just me. That is if 'me' even exists at all.

**NORMAL POV**

"We're losing him." A frantic female voice yelled at the others in the room. "Come on, hurry up or he'll die!"

"Damn it. I'm not about to let another life slip away from me." An older woman replied as she placed her hands on the young mans chest that begin to glow green, healing the external part of the large wound to prevent anymore blood loss.

People were rushing here and there, in and out of the room doing everything they can to try and save the life of the raven-haired youth. He had been in a fight, a deadly fight, though that isn't really surprising considering his line of work. This young man was a ninja, and was one of the best around.

Now considering that this boy was an enemy, a criminal, who had fought against those who are trying to save him is a little odd, and normally wouldn't be done, but in this case it was, because of a certain young woman in bright pink who refused to let go of the light see once saw shinning in the boys dark onyx eyes. And so they worked, and worked late into the night trying to save him. A few times the lost his heart beat but were able to getting going again soon after.

After nine long hours of constant work they decided to just leave him alone, knowing that he was still dying but unable to do anything else. But as everyone left there stood a blonde boy at the side of the bed watching the life of the youth on the bed in front of him fades from existence. Tears begin to well up in his eyes but refused to let them fall as he tries to be strong for the girl he knows is standing outside the door feeling more useless then she ever has before.

**NARRATOR POV**

A light. There is a bright light in the darkness. There's a person standing at the end of it, waiting. Waiting for me. I reach out, trying to get a hold of them when I see their face. I know that face. I see it every time I die. So I'm dying again? I remember dying before, many times. I've gone through death before and a can recall now that this is my last time. I have already lived seven times, that was the deal.

As I start to try to get closer to the person a pair of bright white wings appear in my line of sight. It's my angel, well not really mine, but I have seen him so many times that it seems like he is. He moves his lips but no sound comes out he's trying to speak to me I run up to him, or try to at least but I go nowhere, he then turns and my vision begins to fade as my angel gets further and further away from me completely out of my reach. 'Come back', I call out but there is no sound, I reach forwards and everything goes black once more.

There is nothing around me, nothing at all, just blackness, and my thoughts. So I'll think. Think about everything, about my start and about why once the darkness is gone I'll be in hell.

To start simple in this lifetime or in the one that just ended my name is/was Sasuke Uchiha, and personally out of all the names I have had throughout my lives I like this one the best, probably since some of the others were really strange, like Obito.

As for my past I was born about three hundred years ago. Back when there was no formal ninja villages or groups, ninja's were simply families with the abilities to harness chakra. And were hired by wealthier families to fight their wars over anything and everything. And we did it because it was the only way that we could survive without having to be ruled by one of the lords of the lands. Back when if anyone were to speak up or out of line aside from the head males of the family you would be brutally punished, abandoned or killed, great life wasn't it. Sarcasm.

Anyway, if I remember correctly –which a probably do- I was born to a strong family, that is if pure strength was all that mattered. We were physically quite strong, but in wars where there was strength in numbers we fell a little short. The last war had nearly wiped us out.

My family consisted of 109 people and that may seem like a lot but only 47 of them were able bodied to fight. And able bodied meant more then just healthy for one you had to be male, secondly you had to be over 9 years old. Now I know 9 seems young but at the time, not so much. And since most ninja families had over a hundred able bodied men we were at a slight disadvantage.

I never liked the idea of war, sure I survived but for what, we were just going to go fight again and even more people would die. It's amazing isn't it, how much a person can change from one life to another. In many of my previous lives if some told me I was going to war to go fight someone, all I'd do is look at them and ask, when and where. Though back in my first life it wasn't like that which is one of the reasons why I'm in the mess I am right now.

I remember the first time I died. I was scared when it happened. I remember what started it and why I chose the path I did…

* * *

**Please Review. Also just a little warning, there is a little yaoi later in the story. If you have a problem with this, you can either skip over it or don't read. BTW this is my first Naruto FF and I wanna know how I am doing.**

**THANX**

**kyrosethorns**


	2. THE DEAL AFTER DEATH

**Alright Second Chapter Up. Enjoy**

**

* * *

CHAPTER II ~ THE DEAL AFTER DEATH**

**SASUKE POV**

He walked up to me while I was resting underneath a large willow tree. I remember thinking 'How dare he enter my sanctum'.

"Chino" He yells for me. "Chino get over here now." I go because no body disobeys their father in that time.

"Yes father." I say trying not to show my irritation, but it was hard.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks.

"What do you mean sir?" Although I knew what he was talking about, but telling him that I know and still chose to disobey is worse then pretending I didn't know.

"What do you think?" He yells, he always yells. "If this family is to get any stronger we can't have the our sons skipping out of training. War is how we survive and if we don't train…" He went on for a long time like this, he always has some long prepared speech for me whenever I do anything wrong, which in his opinion, is everything that I do. After his little speech he takes me into the woods, and like always, trains me until I collapse from exhaustion, and if he think I collapsed to soon once I wake up we go through the training again until he is satisfied. Now that I think about, all my dad's have been strict assholes. Damn it. Must be part of my punishment.

A new war started up again, we were hired by a man with a decent amount of money, he hired us to protect his land form a richer man who had hired one of the top families to help him gather land. We had no chance, I could see it a mile away but who would listen to a kid. I was fourteen, and never trained, why pay any attention to me. Father put me on the front line, usually this place was meant for long-range combat fighters, I was close-range, but father thought that it would teach me a lesson, make me train more, if I survived. I recall being scared out of my mind, not knowing what to do, so when the fight started, I ran as fast and as long as I could away from the battlefield.

I don't know how long I had ran for, and honestly I didn't care. It seemed like hours before I finally stopped. It didn't matter where I went I couldn't go back, I had betrayed my family and would face death if they didn't torture me for the rest of my life. I needed to escape from the torture that was my life.

Taking out one of my shuriken, - my heart began to pound, - I looked at it as if it could solve all my problems, - breath speed up, and my heart felt as if it would burst from my chest, - and it would solve all my problems. Or so I thought, running the blade across my wrist hard and fast to try not to create too much pain. The first cut only gave me a light headache so I tried again, and again till there was so much red that everything turned black and I felt nothing.

I thought it was over, and then I saw the light. It was the first time my angel came to me. "Chino." My name echoed trough the light as the angel called my name. "Chiiinnooo." More echoes.

This seems to be the most prominent memory I have recalled, probably because it was the start of my prolonged existence. I had called out to it thinking I was crazy at the time but figured there was nothing else to do.

"Why Chino, why would you take your own life?" The questioned echoed in my ears or at least it seemed that way, with no physical body I can only say what it seemed like to me at the time.

"Because, I needed to get out, there was no other way."

Sighing he replied to me. "You have a purpose, one that can cause a great change. To take your life is taking something important out of the world." Of course I denied this I had little self-confidence in my first life.

"For your crime of suicide one would usually go to hell, but in your case there's an exception that can be made. Where you may be able to redeem your soul, and heaven will be your after life."

"Like what?" I didn't believe him; I just wanted to be in eternal peace.

"You can either chose hell or fulfill your purpose, but you cannot try forever, you will have seven lives to fulfill it. Your first life is already pasted."

"Okay so what's my purpose?"

"I cannot tell you, and even if I could it would do you no good, for each time you are reborn you will forget this meeting and your past lives until you begin to die, when you are dying you will remember, and you will know how many more chances you have." I though that seemed somewhat dumb to remember on my death bed what was supposed to be done. I don't think so anymore.

That's how I know that I am dying here, because I remember. And this was my last chance, so hell here I came. I wish it would hurry up and take me already; I'm tried to the darkness. Unless this is hell, just eternal darkness… But that can't be right, my angel would have told me if I was going to hell now, or maybe that's what he tried to say before, but I was to far gone to hear him. That's just gre…*_Shock*_… Oww what the…*_Shock*_…Damn that hurt. Wait hurt, how can I hurt if I'm dead…*_Shock*_…what the hell is going on here…*_Shock*_…*_Shock*_…the darkness is turning to light, a foggy light with colors of white, yellow, green and pink. They take form, people, but who are they?

* * *

**OK So how was that. BTW Most chapters will be about this long but look on the bright side, they will be updated quiker**


	3. SURRONUDED BY DARKNESS

OK heres Chapter Three. Oh and I know the first few chapters are a little on the dark side but the story will get moving soon. I will Try and update as much as I can.

PLZ enjoy and review.

**

* * *

CHAPTER III ~ SURRONUDED BY DARKNESS**

**NORMAL POV**

Two females stand in a room over a sleeping raven-haired youth, the younger of the two, the one clad in pink, had been there everyday to try and restore his life for over a week, and his eyes finally begin to flutter, and movement takes place.

"I think he's coming to." The older said. "Stay here in case he tries to get away, I'll go get the others."

"But if he's just coming to you can't…" Her sentence never finished as the older woman had already left the room. The female clad in pink sighed taking a chair and placing it beside the bed to sit down. She had tried for so long, for more then a week to get this boy to wake. And now that he was finally coming to they were going to take him away.

Seeing a movement in his hand she looked at his face to see to dark onyx eyes opening. Tears of joy ran down her face, and she hugged him soaking his shoulder in her tears. "You're back. You're back. Oh Sasuke." She held on to the boy as he lied there.

**SASUKE POV**

She just sat there crying on me. I did nothing, not because I didn't want to move her but because it hurt way too much to move any part of myself.

"Sakura," A women came into the room saying, Tsunade I think her name was, man it's been so long. "You need to back off a little." She then walks over to me, glaring at me as if just by looking at me she could rid me from existence. _*Sigh* _ " Come on in." Tsunade said as she turned and looked at the door. Four men walked in. Three part of the Hidden leafs AMBU black ops, the other a former teacher of mine, Kakashi sensei. "Alright you can take him now." She said in a monotone voice, and then turned to me. "Now Sasuke, don't try to fight back, you're in no condition to do anything rash." I wanted to run, if the AMBU are here that means only one thing prison or death, okay so that's two things but I can't risk either of them if I want to say out of hell.

So I try to run, emphasis on 'try' since I was barely able to get up out of bed and ended up collapsing half way to the window, I was still a little drugged up, probably for security reasons.

"Maybe I should have said not to try and run either." She sighed. And the AMBU picked me up, one of them bound my hands behind my back, as another blindfolded me. Scared of the sharingan I suppose.

They took me out of the room and down the hall, my guess to the front doors, since I had a problem walking right now I couldn't do much to them, but if I could they'd already be dead. As we walked I heard a familiar voice, one I'll never be able to forget. Naruto, what is that idiot doing here.

**NORMAL POV**

"What are you doing to him?" Naruto yelled at the AMBU, who were trying to bring Sasuke out of the hospital. "You can't take him out of there yet he still needs to heal." They ignored him and continued to walk away. Naruto started to turn red and ran to stop them.

"Naruto stop it." Kakashi had come out with Sakura at his heals knowing that if she got to far from Kakashi she might try and stop them like Naruto was trying to do. "Sasuke is a criminal, and has received more then enough healing time for someone like him." Kakashi walked over to Naruto and tried to reason with him in the mean time the AMBU left, dragging Sasuke with them. Sakura began to tear up again, not understanding why Sasuke turned out this way.

**SASUKE POV**

We had walked for what seemed liked hours, probably was. I hear a few doors opening and closing, a few yells here and there, then I am thrown onto the floor, my legs get chained down and the final door shuts. Prison, great, just fucking great, I'll probably be in here till I die, and with the way these people think, that won't be much longer.

Weeks have past, or I think so. I am counting them by all the times someone comes in here to feed me. The wont take off any of my restraints so I can't really feed myself. I understand why they can't remove them and all but I wish they would remove the blindfold.

Although I would never admit it out loud, I hate the dark- it terrifies me. Over the years I have learned to keep calm in the dark but I can only do that for so long. The fear must be something that pasted on through my soul from one life to the next since I have been fearful of it since my third life. It wasn't a pleasant life, but better then the first, maybe recalling why I was so scared might help me through it now, or at the very least keep my mind off my current situation.

It was summer I know that much for sure. Summer and there was a storm, a bad one. The times hadn't changed much since my first life even though about 160 years had past since the first time I died. Again I was born into a ninja family.

I was out hunting, when I realized it was about to storm I ran home but about half way there the rain hit making my vision suffer. Instead of stopping I kept running when I remembered a series of tunnels that my family had created around this area in case they were ever needed. So I headed to them to get out of the rain.

My plan had been to just wait out the rain, and it seemed like a good one at the time. It turned out that the idea didn't work so well. The tunnels were old and the rain was seeping into the ground. I had fallen asleep at one point but awoke from water falling on my forehead, I looked around and realized that the wood supporting this place was rotting and the roof – which was the ground above me- was starting to fall through so I ran, man I do that a lot, but I didn't make it and was buried alive.

Lucky for me I was wind natured in this life and was able to create somewhat of a dome around me so that I wasn't crushed. Quick thinking on my part, but that didn't matter; I was trapped. A long time pasted by and the tunnel just seemed to get darker and darker, I thought I'd die in here, and that frightened me. Maybe that's why I am scared now, darkness relates to death. It was days later that I was found, hungry, dehydrated, cold, and terrified of the dark.

The door opened again, pulling me out of my memories, I was pulled to my feet and my bindings around them gone. So this is it, they're going to kill me now I know that they will, with Danzo as Hokage I am surprised that I've been let live even this long.


	4. TAKA STRIKES – ESCAPE OR DIE

Alrightie next one up. I am on a role .

OH and I don't own NAruto if you didn't already know that, which you probably did since their is like no Yaio in it and I like Yaoi

**

* * *

CHAPTER IV ~ TAKA (HAWK) STRIKS – ESCAPE OR DIE**

**SASUKE POV**

Hands grab my arms and we walk out of the cell and down a long hallway, after taking many turns I realize a general direction of where we are going, the front doors. I remember the path from when I was being brought in. But why would we be heading there. I would think there was some sort of execution chamber in this place.

We are outside and walking for what I believe was about an hour before we stopped and my blindfold is taken off. Sunlight floods my eyes and I can finally see again after a minute or so after waiting for my eyes to adjust. Looking at the three others with me I see black hooded cloaks and white masks. But why would they bring me out here?

"Sasuke, man I'm glad to see you're okay." A females voice said, but what's going on. " It took us forever to figure out how to find you and get you out of there." She said this as she removed her hood to reveal long messy pink hair, and take off her mask to reveal Karin.

"Yeah, and this the reunion is great and all, but if we don't get out of here soon they'll be after us." Came a voice under a cat-like mask. The voice was recognizable, Suigetsu. So they broke me out, and probably left a bloody mess to be found all over the place.

We ran for about two hour when Karin sensed that we were being followed, now that I was out there was no way that I could get caught again, I'd be dead for sure. The ones following us, according to Karin, were eight men –all with strong chakra levels, and about 5 ninja hounds tracking us down.

" We need to hurry, once we get to the river we'll be fine, the hounds can't track us through the water." Karin said.

"Why don't we just fight them, we had no problem getting these uniforms from them before so why would it be a problem killing them now? Plus Sasuke is with us now, we'll destroy them." Suigetsu seemed to always have an argument for whatever Karin says, and she seems to have a back up for all his rebuttals.

" For one we are out numbered."

"So."

"Two, they probably have back up on the way."

"And that's a problem."

"Yes it is, because three all ninja that end up in prison are sealed. With a special technique that prevents the use of any charka. So we wouldn't only have to fight but protect Sasuke as well, until we find a way to release the seal." Suigetsu didn't say anything after that and we continued to run until…

**NORMAL POV**

"Rasengan." The word alone caught the ear of all around, as an orange flash appeared from the trees headed towards Sasuke. Suigetsu pushed Sasuke out of the way and took the hit. Being made of water Suigetsu was fine and his body regenerated. "What do you think you're doing?" Naruto yelled. " Why run if you had stayed there you would have lived. That was the deal made with Danzo, you could live if you were locked up till your crimes were paid for."

Sasuke snickered. " Why would I stay? Living in a prison isn't worth it." The group Taka looked around as they realized they were surrounded on all sides. Danzo was among them.

"It's sad really." Danzo said while facing Sasuke. "You are the last of your family and now the Uchiha name will be wiped from existence, because you couldn't stay put." He leaned against his cane, and signaled for the AMBU to move in. Naruto stood still knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop this. A fight broke out and Taka did their best to protect Sasuke while taking out the AMBU. But Karin was right, they had no chance, then there was a blinding light.

**SASUKE POV**

The light blinded everyone else, but I could see through it, having looked into the light so many times. There was a figure standing there, reaching out their hand to us. I reach out to and see the person knowing they would get us out, but when I got closer I saw the last person I thought I would see again… but it couldn't be true…


	5. A DOUBLE SPY ON THE INSIDE

**CHAPTER V ~ A DOUBLE SPY ON THE INSIDE**

**SASUKE POV**

Itachi? But how? The light got brighter and suddenly I couldn't see anything. When the world around me appeared I was lying on the ground, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin on there as well. Getting up is a pain literally, I felt as if I just when three rounds as somebody's pushing bag. The others are still out of it, so I wait, and wait, hours go by, but we're still here.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but right now I was being rudely waken. "Sasuke, Sasuke. Get up now, or you may never get up again." Suigetsu whispered harshly in my ear. I was going to hit him for threatening me, but listening carefully to our surroundings, I noticed that there was someone closing in on us. Juugo and Karin were already getting ready to leave.

We ran, again, well as fast as we could considering the aches and pains from whatever that light had been. Our speed didn't do us any good within minutes a black ink like snake had surrounded us and we couldn't move.

A tall boy came out behind the trees wearing a tight black outfit. "So Sasuke, why'd you escape?" I could tell form the tattoo on his arm and the forehead protector he wore that he was one of Konoha's AMBU. So they're not giving up. "I am not going to turn you in, just tell me why."

"Ah. Yeah right. What's it matter?" Karin's mouth is way to big, she really needs to learn to shut up. "You're an AMBU aren't you, we can't trust you so let us go and fuck off." The ink snakes tightened.

The boy smiled. " Tell me or…die." He said it still smiling; it was starting to get a little creepy. Reminded me a little of Orochimaru.

"Why does anyone try and escape, its prison." Suigetsu stated plainly, and the snakes left. "So why'd you trap us if you were just going to let us go?" I was wondering this too.

" I wanted to talk with Sasuke."

"About what?" I asked there was something about him I didn't like, but at the same point there was a comforting air of familiarity around him.

He looked around nervously. "Not here, they may find us. And without those three, just you." I thought about it for a moment. This could be a trap to take away my defenses, but on the other hand he might be telling the truth.

I decided to go, although I didn't actually say anything but everyone seemed to realize that I accepted his invite.

"Sasuke." Karin again. "You can't go alone, what if it's a trap." I ignored her as the boy and I left.

I followed him into a cave, and when he was sure that no one had followed us he turned to me."Alright, we're alone."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"My name is Sai, and yes as you're new friends pointed out I am part of Konoha's AMBU."

"That wasn't what I asked." This guy was annoying, and I can't seem to figure out his motives for being here, and that is really annoying.

"Right." He turned to me his smile appeared again, it looked so fake. "I brought you here only to talk." Pausing for a second look around. "About Naruto."

I didn't even respond just got up and left, he chased after. "Listen will you, I need to tell…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Well, he looking for you."

"Big surprise he's been looking for me for a while now." This guy was getting on my nerves.

"Yes, but he was never hunting you before." Hunting, Naruto wants to kill me. There's a surprise. Naruto always hated that part of being a shinobi. Ever since the Zabuza and Haku incident in the land of waves he never wanted to be that kind of person.

"You're a bad lair, Naruto would never kill." How could I be so sure?

"Shows how much you know about him. Single-handed he defeated Pain, the leader of Akatsuki. But I guess you'd know being part…"

"I am not associated with Akatsuki." Maybe a little, but he didn't need to know that, I don't care about the power that they do.

"Really, so that wasn't you trying to capture Killer Bee to get to the eight-tail from him." How'd he. News travels to fast around the hidden villages.

"That was me, but Akatsuki is on its own, without me."

"Good to hear, at least that means I am not going to be part of their world domination plans." Confusion, I am sure, is written all over my face.

"Meaning?"

"You need help. I can provide it. And I'll be able to keep the leaf away from you, knowing the inner workings of it." I really don't know if I should trust this guy, but he did make a lot of since. "Of course I will have to go back and forth between Konoha and you, so that they don't classify me as a missing nin." There's that fake smile again. There is defiantly something up with this guy. If only I could figure him out. "You don't trust me, do you?" It was more of a statement then a question really.

"That shouldn't be a surprise."

"It's not." He finally let down his façade. It was about time. Maybe I can finally take him seriously.

"Prove I can trust you and I might consider thinking about it." I am getting tired of this guy. So I leave again or start to.

"There are high classed ninja looking for you in every major country, you're only safety is to go to a smaller nation, I know a place too, where it would be easy to hide. Nowhere near any of the hidden villages."

"But you would know where we would be, and could just be telling me this to herd us in to ambush." This is really getting on my nerves. "I don't trust AMBU, or the Leaf, that's final."

"Because of Itachi?" He did not just ask that. "Because he chose the village over his family. Is that why?" He had no right to bring that up, so I attack. My nin-jutsu might not work right now, but I do have shuriken and I was good enough to win with just that.

**NORMAL POV**

Their fight rang out in the forest drawing in the rest of Taka, who had been close by in case of such a situation, but they didn't make it to Sasuke, a net trap had been laid out and they fell in it, sounding bells in alarm. They shortly became surrounded by a group of AMBU.

Sai and Sasuke's fight drew to an end as they heard the alarm bells go off, Sai ran off motioning for Sasuke to follow. Not wanting to die, and not having much of a choice he ran after Sai. Running far and deep into the forest till there was no one else for miles.

"I guess you trust me now that there are others close by that are after you."

Sighing Sasuke muttered out, "Where are we headed?"


	6. TRUSTING THE OUTSIDER

**CHAPTER VI ~ TRUSTING THE OUTSIDER**

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke had followed Sai far through the forest into a clearing by a cliff side. "Where do we go from here, Sai?" Sasuke had gotten impatient with Sai over their short time together. " Unless you can fly, the only way is back where we came from." Sai had taken out a blank scroll and was beginning to draw an image on it. "It's not craft time, baka. If you have forgotten we are being pursued."

"No, you are being pursued, I am safe." Sai looked up from the scroll placing another fake smile on his face. "I am, however, preparing for our take off. And to answer your other question, we are headed to a small island just outside the Land of Earth." Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Sai interjected. "Yes, Sasuke I do have a way to fly there."

Sai formed his hand signs and a black bird materialized out of the scroll, Sai got on. "Coming." Sasuke followed and they were off.

**SASUKE POV**

So were flying, on a giant ink bird. This is just weird.

"Ever flown before?" Fake smile, again. Does he ever show a genuine smile, or any emotion? I guess I shouldn't really insult him in that area considering my own lack of visible emotion.

"Does it really matter, if I have or not."

"No." He turns back to looking ahead.

The rest of our flight continued in silence. Surprisingly he didn't say a word till we got to a small cabin in the woods of this island. "This place is an old dojo that was used about a hundred years ago to train Genin who were falling behind the others. Today though this place is deserted. No one will think to look here." Turn, smile, and turn away. Does he ever do anything else?

"Where does AMBU keep its prisoner, aside from the prison?" I needed to get the rest of Taka back.

"You mean if they're not dead." I could see he was struggling not to smirk at the idea of the others being dead. I don't like this guy. "I'm sure they're alive. It's you they want, not your friends. They will keep them alive, if only to lure you to them."

"Unfortunately that's a decent plan on their part, but they probably won't expect me to be lead in by one of their own. You want me to trust you you'll have to get me in, and all of us out, unharmed." I think he didn't know what to do. And I really didn't want to trust him, but I had really not much of a choice if I wanted to stay away from Hell In would need them.

"Alright," He finally agreed after a long pause. "but first that seal on your back preventing you from using your chakra will have to go. It won't be easy to get in and I don't want to have to protect you.

"You could bring them back yourself, so that you won't have to risk being seen working with me, Sai. Unless this is a trap." He's the one trapped now. This could get interesting.

He has been gone for hours. Sure I know that we are miles from Konoha, but still I can't help feeling like something's up. Just as I was thinking this the door to the Dojo smashed in, along with a blaze of fire surrounding the exterior. AMBU flooded in and the only thing I had was a single knife. This is the last time I trust someone from the hidden villages. I guess it's safe to say I didn't stand a chance.

After my failed fight I was dragged back to Konoha, emphasis on the 'dragged' part. I didn't go easily, and was surprised that they didn't kill me one the spot.

**NORMAL POV**

Seven ABMU came in with Sasuke and brought him before Danzo and the high council of Konoha to determine what to do with the young Uchiha.

After an hour and half of arguing between Danzo who wanted Sasuke dead, and Tsunade as well as a few of the Jōnin, who believed it would be better to keep him alive, for both interrogation purposes, and because some felt that it would be inhumane to wipe out the final member of a once great clan. A verdict finally called, Sasuke would live under tight security until the issue with Akatsuki was finished. Then there would be a new trial to debate on what to do with Sasuke after that.

Sasuke was then taken to an isolated cell.

**SASUKE POV**

Pointless. Completely and utterly pointless. At least I'm alive, for now. I have no time for this, I have a purpose I need to fulfill, and I can't figure it out while being stuck in here.

My cell is a solitary cell. No windows to see out of, and one lone light bulb dangling above my head. The size of the cell itself I would say no more the seven feet in length wide, and long. From the floor up, I'd say 10 feet. Well I'm not bound this time, though that seal still prevents me from really doing anything.

I've been in here maybe ten minutes tops and I'm already board. I need to get out and find everyone else before Danzo gets tired of them being here and decided to do away with them. I really hate that guy, after what he and the elder counsel had Itachi do, it's pure luck that I haven't severed their heads form their bodies. But I can't think of that right now, there's no point, first things first I need to find a way out.

**NORMAL POV**

"So what do you think, personally about what should be done to Uchiha?" A nameless guard said to his partner as they stood outside Sasuke's cell. Sasuke was to have constant surveillance, and was not allowed out unless Danzo himself came and told them to let him out. And being Hokage, it was very unlikely he would nearly ever show up to the prison now.

"I don't know. Don't really care either way. It seems pointless to keep him alive because of him being 'the final Uchiha' the clan would die off when he gets older anyway." The second guard said in replay to the first.

As the two chatted away Sai came through the hallway door with a tray of food. As he approached Sasuke's cell the two guards tried to stop him.

"I was told to bring some food down for the prisoner, so either let me in or take the food in yourself doesn't matter." Sai smiled at the two guards. And they took the tray, as Sai was leaving he saw one of the guards putting the tray on the ground just inside the cell. He smiled at himself this time. Hoping that Sasuke would find his 'present' before he eats the food.

Sasuke glared at the man placing his food inside the door. 'What they don't have the courtesy to come all the way in and hand me my food. As the guard left Sasuke looked down at the food as if expecting it to blow up if he got too closer. As he looked he saw the light shine off something in the food. 'What the fuck?' Sasuke moved over to the plate of gruesome looking food and pulled out a long thin needle, with a piece of paper wrapped around it. With curiosity getting the better of him he slipped the paper off, opened it and read.

'Sasuke, hopefully you found this needle before you began to eat. There will be an interrogation coming up in a few weeks. My suggestion act as if you are part of Akatsuki, but you would rather keep your life then continue on with their plans. Tell them that there main hideout is on a far island off the coast from the Land of Water. I have something set up there that can help you. In order to get your friends out though say that there are four hidden seals that need to be released at the same time. That way they will bring them along as well. – Sai'

'Yeah right,' Sasuke thought. 'Just another trap for him to catch me in.' Although this is along the lines about what Sasuke was thinking of doing, so when it came time for the interrogation he did exactly what Sai had suggested. 'If this is a trap, I'll kill him.'


	7. 1 KNUCKLEHEADED NINJA INTERVENES

**CHAPTER VII ~ NUMBER ONE KNUCKLE-HEADED NINJA INTERVENES**

**SASUKE POV**

He's plan had worked, and we were all out. The four of us were able to get free and run. Luckily there was an Akatsuki hideout near by so we headed there. None of us were able to fight so luckily we didn't get caught. Why couldn't we fight, simple, with chakra seals on all of us and no weapons on hand what could we have really done against a group of skilled AMBU.

I wasn't expecting it but Sai had somehow found where we hid about two hour after we arrived. The place was disserted, probably since there were only about two members of Akatsuki left. Tobi, and some shark-like guy; I believe his name was Kisemi or Kisame or something similar to the two.

" So what do you plan on doing now Sasuke." Sai asked me as he casually walked in. He looked around at all of us, plotting, I bet.

Before I could say anything Karin spoke out. "Why should we tell you? It is your fault we were caught in the first place."

"It's because of me that you are all now free." Sai smiled.

"We wouldn't need to be free if you hadn't shown up in the first place."

They went along with this for a little longer. I tuned them out, not wanting to hear their bickering.

**NORMAL POV**

After the bickering had died down Sasuke was able to try and formulate a plan, one that would aid him in discovering his purpose, so he hope.

Sasuke looked over at Sai. "About how many AMBU are there in Konoha exactly?" He asked.

"Why?" Sai replied with a questioning look placed on his face. "You planning an attack? Don't bother, with chakra seals on all four of you, you'd be lucky to even get to the gates."

"True, but there is no seal on you, and being part of the AMBU I'm sure you could get us in undetected. "

"Hey wait a minute, we are going back. After we just barely made it out a second time." Karin began to complain. "That's practically suicide!"

Sasuke looked at everyone in the room, and although they wouldn't admit it he could tell they thought the same thing. Sighing he told them his plan. "In the section of Konoha where I used to live the is a hidden place holding many important and powerful scrolls. I am sure at least one of them will have information on how to release the seal, along with many other things."

He looked again over the others around him, they still appeared to not be to sure about the plan, but since Sasuke is their leader they agreed. So they left the cave, but as they turned towards the exit they caught a glimpse of a shadow on the wall, so they ran after it, hoping to catch the spy before they got to far.

As the got into the clearing outside the hideout they searched around for anyone that was there. "Damn it." Sasuke muttered to him-self, if it was someone form any of the hidden villages he was done for.

As they continued to search they heard a rustle in the trees, and without a moments notice a flash of orange appeared and Sasuke was being restrained, with his arms held behind his back, and a kunai to his throat. "You've gotten faster, Naruto." Sasuke muttered to the person behind him.

"What are you doing with him Sai?" Naruto asked darkly as he looked from Sasuke to his new teammate. "Why are you helping him?"

Sai looked at Naruto putting on one of his smiles. But when he opened his mouth to tell Naruto that he was just there to arrest Sasuke and his group he found that the words didn't come and he stayed silent.

"Well Sai, why have you come here?" Naruto was beginning to get a little frustrated.

While Naruto's focus was on Sai, Suigetsu snuck up behind him and attacked. Though his attack didn't go through as another Naruto then jumped him. "Didn't think I would leave my back unguarded did you." Naruto smirked as he took a quick glimpse back to see Suigetsu on the ground with a few of his shadow clones pinning him down.

Five more Shadow clones appeared to hold back the other to members of Taka, and Naruto focused back on Sai.

Realizing that he had to much respect of the ninja standing in front of him Sai sighed and said, "I am bring them to Konoha to retrieve scrolls from a hidden Uchiha hideout within the village. These scrolls could reveal a away to release the chakra seals." Taka looked at his as if he grew a second head.

"I knew we couldn't trust you what the hell do you think you're doing telling him that you bastard!" Karin continued on in her rant and Sai just blocked her out.

Naruto stared in shock momentarily before composing his face once again. He then took his fist and rammed it into the back on Sasuke's head; the sudden impact and force behind it knocked him out. The shadow clones then did the same to the other Taka members, leaving only him and Sai.

**SASUKE POV**

Damn my head hurts, how the hell was Naruto able to get that strong, and fast.

As I opened my eyes I noticed that night had fallen, there was only an orangey glow from a fire to light up the area.

"Sai told me what's been going on. That he's been helping you get into Konoha. And that you want to take it down." That was Naruto's voice. He was sitting by the fire poking and prodding it with a stick. He's face is void of all emotions; his eyes stared deeply into the fire as if it would answer all his questions. Looking around I noticed that the others were all out cold, and Sai wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Why'd we stop? I would have thought that you would take us back to prison." As I said this he tensed up slightly then relaxed.

"I was going to but…" He trailed off and looked away.

"But you don't want to see me die. Is that it?" I said in a monotone voice. Once again he tensed up, this time standing and looking straight down into my eyes.

"Of course I don't want to see you die, but there really isn't any thing else to do is there." He took a deep breath then started again. "Why couldn't you just come back after you got your revenge? Was that not good enough, not enough bloodshed for you?" He tensed up, turned and glared at me with a force that would probably send small kids crying. "Damn it Sasuke why would you go and join Akatsuki, did you feel the need to take your brothers place there after you killed him. Was it power that you're after? What the hell in wrong with you?" After saying this he relaxed a little.

I would have answered him, really I would have, if it wasn't for the fact that I just couldn't tell him the truth, that it was really Konoha that was the cause of my family's deaths, and that my revenge has not yet been completed until the village elders, and the AMBU, were all dead by my hands. Why couldn't I tell him this, because he believed in the village too much, because I didn't want to see him get hurt. Ironic isn't it, I don't want him to get hurt, yet I myself am hurting him more then anyone else. Damn why can't life just be simple.

Pausing a moment I thought about this. Right because of the deal. Sighing I looked up to see Naruto still glaring down at me, only less tense. "Everything." Was my reply.

"Uhn?" His face changed from mad to confused in seconds. "What's that supposed to mean?" It's always fun to make him confused.

"I said everything, as in everything is wrong with me."

"Why would you say that?" No he looked really confused.

"It's the answer to you're last question you dobe." I yelled at him, not really trying to yell but he was being really stupid and it is getting somewhat annoying.

"Well okay yeah." He muttered out. "But why would you think that everything is wrong, there has to be something right with you…_*Pause*…_I think." He genuinely looked curious to find my answer. Does he really want to know? I will never understand him for as long as I live, and beyond that.

I didn't see any harm in saying it, and it's not like the dobe would believe me so to answer the 'Everything' question I told him about my lives, and the deal.


	8. A PROMISE MADE IN BLOOD

**CHAPTER VIII ~ A PROMISE MADE IN BLOOD**

**NORMAL POV**

"Sooo, you're like 300 years old or something?" Naruto asked with confusion written all over his face, as he looked into Sasuke's eyes trying to find any hint of a lie. Though Naruto had never been good at telling what another person was thinking, so whether a lie showed or not, Naruto wasn't be able to tell.

Sighing the raven-haired boy turned his gaze to the ground then back up to Naruto. "My SOUL was created 300 years ago yes, but my BODY dies and I am reborn therefore I am only sixteen. Got it."

"I think so." Naruto said as he tilled his head to the side like a confused little puppy. "So what are you planning to do about this, _purpose_?"

"As I've said I don't know what the purpose is, therefore I can't plan anything regarding it until I know." Sasuke was getting a little annoyed with Naruto. During his explanation of his lives Naruto continuously would ask about this and that, and when Sasuke threatened to stop his explanation Naruto would shut up to listen, for about 5 minutes.

Naruto looked thoughtful for once in his life, purely overwhelmed in thought, actual thought. Sasuke was beginning to fall a sleep from all the tension that was being given off by Naruto's thought process. All of a sudden Naruto exclaimed, "I got it." Waking Sasuke out of is close slumber. He looked happy as he stared at Sasuke and declared. "I'll make a deal with you, one that will keep you out of prison and off death road. How 'bout it?" He smiled with pure joy. Sasuke was overwhelmed with curiosity and something else, maybe _hope_.

**SASUKE POV**

Could the dobe really have a plan that could save me? No impossible, I don't need his help. Or do I? He looks like he's really sincere maybe I should give him a chance to explain what his plan is. "Okay dobe what's the plan?"

His face scrunched up a bit at the nickname, but it disappeared quickly as an expression of joy filled his face. "Okay so the plan is that I will help you with discovering and fulfilling this 'purpose,' " yes he used air quotes around that word, obviously a little skeptical about what I told him. " then you help me get Tsunade as Hokage again, you put all of this criminal stuff behind you buried deep in the ground, and you come back to Konoha." He's insane.

"That'll never work."

Saddened he looked at me, "but why?" He looks so much like a kid when he pouts, I hate turning him down like this, especially since I actually may need his help, though I'd never admit it out loud. "Well, one because when they find out you're helping me you will be sentenced to death, secondly, how exactly would you get that old bag to become Hokage again if she left, and lastly, how would you expect to help me, if you don't know what my purpose is anyway." I saw him cast his eyes downward obviously not thinking to far ahead, I'm not surprised. Never really expected him to come up with a descent plan in the first place.

"Okay." He finally looked back at me after the five minutes of extremely awkward silence, why it was awkward I'm not really sure. "First off we will hid your appearance, or I could hide mine while helping you, secondly Tsunade WANTS to be Hokage, but after Pein attacked she was out cold and, somehow, that bastard Danzo convinced the Load of the land of Fire to make him Hokage, I don't think any of the Jōnin even want him as Hokage, … except maybe the AMBU. AND according to you're life stories, the last three times you were born in Konoha, so maybe there is something there that can give a clue as to what it is you have to do." He looked at me so hopefully that it was tearing at me to want to say no, so I didn't.

"If you think it'll work fine, I don't have much of a plan myself anyway. But if we are caught it's your head, and while helping me you will do as I say." He looked thoughtful again as if trying to find a problem in the deal.

"Okay but no more criminal things," He shock his index finger at me. "from this point on you are a new Sasuke. Got it." He took out his kunai, I thought for a second he was going to threaten me, that is until he cut open his own thumb and handed me the knife. "Promise." A blood promise. I couldn't deny him with that look of hopefulness on his face, so I cut my thumb to and we pressed them together.

"I had better not get some kind of diseases from this." I warned him, in a tone lighter then I planed to use. He simply smiled back.

We stayed like this for what seemed like hours in a clam atmosphere him talking to me and asking questions of all the things I had done over the last three years. Not one mention of Konoha, or the Akatsuki or anything like that, I was grateful to it. Too much stress has been placed over me for so long that the light mood really got to me and I wished nothing could break it. I know that sounds corny but it's the truth.

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto and Sasuke eventually did get to sleep, but only for a few hours as Naruto was rudely awakened be a very pissed off Karin. Naruto tried to fend her off but was very unsuccessful. Sasuke was awoken by the noise that was produced from the commotion and had to break them apart. After the little dispute Sasuke explained that Naruto was going to help them get into Konoha, he left out the rest, as he was sure the others would think he was insane. Naruto was the only one that knew about his lives, and would greatly appreciate it if it stayed that way.

Sai had finally returned from wherever he had been the pervious night and the six of them were off to find a meal, and plan the best way into Konoha unnoticed.


	9. KONOHA HERE WE COME

**CHAPTER IX ~ KONOHA HERE WE COME**

**NORMAL POV**

It was decided early on that morning that if they wanted to get into Konoha that disguises were going to be needed not only for Taka but also for Naruto and Sai just in case one of the others were found out. Their plan was simple they were to go to Konoha, find the Uchiha's old hidden meeting room, grab up everything that may be needed and high tail it out of there as fast as they could.

Now normally none of these people would run from any danger, they were all skilled ninja and all, but it seemed as though that was their only option of late. And considering that if even one person recognized them, and with Taka unable to use any of their chakra, they had no choice. The hard part of all this was the proper disguises.

Luckily for them since only the high councils and advanced ninja of the Villages knew fully about the problems with Akatsuki, and they wanted to maintain some order between their Allies, the Chūnin Exams were still being held, and as it was in their first year as ninja, the Exams were in Konoha giving them an opening to get inside. The question was, which village should they belong to and how do they register for it.

On their way into the Land of Fire the group came across a ninja from the village hidden in the Stars. The ninja was supposed to report that the Star Genin would not be able to make it to the Exams, unfortunately of him, but lucky for the group, they found him. Since Sai was part of Konoha's AMBU it was easy for him to get the ninja to tell him the news and to be on his way. Behind a tree the rest of the groups was studying the man's outfit in order to disguise themselves properly.

Once near the front gate Sai had left the group to head inside as Naruto left to try and sneak back inside since he was not supposed to leave the village by the Hokage's – Danzo's – orders. Now it was up to Taka to get themselves past the front gate. Sai was hiding close by on the other side just incase something were to come up.

The four of them walked in easily and stood amongst the large crowd of Genin from the various villages, Sasuke smirked as he remembered how easy it was for the enemy to walk into Konoha at the last exams he attended.

**SASUKE POV**

Wow, with this great of security there's no way an enemy might make it through. Obvious sarcasm, man one would think after so many attacks on Konoha they'd get smarter. Or at least this is what I thought walking in till I noticed that there were AMBU hiding around every corner, too discreetly for a Genin to notice, but then again I was no Genin. Okay so I never actually _pasted_ these exams, but I was still much more skilled then anyone else in this village, …when I had my jutsu.

This exam was different from the last, why? Because instead of three test there were four. The first being an interview with the Kages or someone that was sent in place of one of the five. They were going to check over every Genin here to make sure the was no enemy hiding amongst them. This could seriously be a problem.

We finally got into the inspection building, truthfully I would have preferred not to be anywhere near this area, but with so many AMBU we get caught even quicker tying to avoid it. I was nervous for many reasons, but the one that seemed most prominent in my mind had nothing to do with being caught. Danzo was in that room, he was the man behind my families massacre, and it's going to take a lot of will power not to strike him where he stands, well sits.

"Come in." A voice from behind the door called out. I was looking for a way out, ANY way out of here. I knew that if he saw us our cover would be blown instantly.

As we entered I noticed that along the back wall stood a group of AMBU. Security reasons most likely.

A distraction that's all we need is a large enough distraction for us to escape. It seems that luck was on my side recently since as he opened his mouth to speak there was a loud BANG, and an explosion went for and blow up the wall. On the other side of the smoke stood a lone figure as the smoke cleared a familiar face was revealed, Orochimaru. I have never been happier to see that snake like face in my life, and took the chance we were given any ran.

A transformation jutsu, it had to have been that, Orochimaru was dead; I had killed him myself. The four of us had gotten far enough away to slow down our pace. We were getting close to the old Uchiha grounds, just a little further away.

The place looked a little different, it aged. No one had taken care of it or even gone near it since that night. I was glad for this because that meant that everything was still where I remember it and we'll be able to move out of here that much faster.

"You three stay near the front gate to keep watch, but don't allow yourselves to be seen." I ordered the others. "I'll be back soon, if anything comes up, Juugo send one of the birds to find me, don't come get me yourselves." With that I walked into the area. I hadn't been here in almost ten years. It feels strange to walk this ground again.

As I approached the building that held our secret meeting room I heard a rustle in the trees around. Freezing up and looking around I saw nothing, I sensed nothing. Suddenly a sharp noise behind me then…


	10. PEEKABOO

**CHAPTER X ~ PEEK-A-BOO**

**SASUKE POV**

Freezing up and looking around I saw nothing, I sensed nothing. Suddenly a sharp noise behind me then…

"Was that enough cover for you?" Naruto shouted as he appeared from the trees. Nearly knocking me over.

"Cover? So you attacked back there?" I honestly wouldn't have ever guessed that Naruto would do that. It was effective yes, but really stupid.

"Yeah." He said happily. "Well sort of. It was a clone. I can't get caught helping you or I'm a dead man." He grinned brightly as if he wanted me to congratulate him on his plan. Well unfortunately I had other plans.

"Go to the front gate with the others, you'll only get in the way staying with me." I didn't want him to follow because no non-Uchiha has ever been down in the meeting room, and just because I was the last one of the last two alive doesn't mean I am going to change that.

**NORMAL POV**

As Sasuke enters the underground room searching quickly for the scrolls, he had to find them fast so that he could get out of there.

"SO what scrolls are we looking for?" Came a high pitched happy voice behind the young Uchiha. It made him jump about three feet as it had surprised him.

Once realizing that it was Naruto Sasuke glared at him with venom in him eyes. "I told you to wait at the gate with the others."

"And I am" Naruto said proudly. "So what scrolls are we looking for?" He asked again as he began to look around.

"One's that I can find on my own. Now Go!" Sasuke demanded and Naruto ignored.

"But it'd be easier and faster if there are more people searching, and we need to get out fast." He was right and Sasuke knew it, so once again he held back his pride and let Naruto help.

The two looked through many scrolls, Naruto continuously asking what this was, and what that was nearly the whole time. Sasuke was beginning to feel annoyed but said nothing, since he felt that it would only take longer if there was some sort of argument.

"Sasuke." Naruto called out, his voice sounding soft and unsure. "Sasuke." He muttered again. The raven-haired teen turned to look at the blond.

"What?" He said in almost a snarl.

"Do you remember that fight we had?" He asked, eyes down cast and voice shallow.

"We had many fight dobe, what about it?" Sasuke said irritably, trying to convey a message to shut up and search, but it didn't work.

" I'm talking about the one we had when you tried to leave, the one that you had almost killed me in. Do you remember?"

"Yes I remember, what's your point?" Realizing that Naruto wasn't going to shut it, Sasuke tried to hurry the conversation up as fast as he could.

" You said that I was your friend, but you had to kill me. It was for the Mangekyō Sharingan wasn't it. You had to kill your best friend to get it right." Naruto said this as he held up a scroll, one that contained the secrets of the Sharingan.

"Yes Naruto that was the reason." Sasuke said sighing, he had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going.

"But you didn't." Naruto muttered.

"That's obvious seeing as you're standing right there."

"Why? You could be more powerful, so why didn't you do it?" Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes searching for the answer. Did Sasuke really see him as a friend, and if so why is he still alive.

Sasuke didn't want to answer, he couldn't. How could he tell Naruto that when it come down to the final act, he felt to strongly, to close to Naruto to gain that power the way his brother did. Sasuke was silent, he looked at the ground not being able to look into those shinning sky blue eyes.

"Sasuke." Naruto began to look worried at the other boy.

"Just keep looking for the scro…" Sasuke never got the sentence out as an explosion went off just outside the building.

"We know you're in there Uchiha." Danzo shouted. "Come out now and peacefully, and you're punishment will be swift and painless."

"Yeah right." Naruto muttered to Sasuke. Looking over Naruto saw fear in Sasuke's eyes. Realizing that they were in trouble, Naruto did the one thing he always does when someone confronts him that he doesn't like.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Within less then a second nine Naruto's appeared, as the original grabbed hold of Sasuke and using his rasengan put a whole in the ceiling and snuck out dragging a nearly petrified Sasuke along with him.

Outside Danzo and the AMBU were bombarded with Sasuke clone (yes Naruto used the transformation jutsu on all of them.) They may have been quickly destroyed but not quick enough to catch Naruto and Sasuke.

The others had already gone and hid some place in the wooded area where they were supposed to meet, according to the first clone that Naruto had left with them.

The small group of five was able to get way from the Danzo, the ABMU, and after some running out of the village. Sure they were still in the Land of Fire so they were still in danger, but just not immediate danger.

"So did you guy's find anything useful." Suigetsu asked as he panted from all the running. "How'd they find out we were there?"

"Unfortunately they're not as stupid as they look." Karin said as she took a seat on the ground to rest temporarily.

"Sort of." Naruto replied even though neither of them was really addressing him.

"Hopefully one of them will help out."

"Great." Karin said with a forced smile on her face. "So you can leave now." She said nearly glaring at Naruto as she said this.

"He's not leaving." Sasuke interjected.

"What?" Both Karin and Naruto said in almost perfect unison.

"I said he's not leaving. If they are smarter then they appear that means that they probably have figured out that it was Naruto creating the distractions. If he goes back he'll be either tortured into telling them about our plans or kill him."

"And this is our problem why?" She muttered, she didn't like Naruto, probably since he had known Sasuke longer, or it could be something else.

"It's our problem since he is part of this group now, he has risked his life to get us in and through Konoha, and as payment we are not going to hand him over to them now. Also, he knows to much about us, information that could put us in grave danger if those bastards ever found out."

"But, but Sasuke I need to go back, my life is there, and my friends would be worried, and it would make me even more suspicious, and …" Naruto didn't finish his ran since Juugo knocked him out. Sasuke had given him a signal to do so and they were off.

Where they would go, they didn't know, just as far away from Konoha and the other villages as possible.


	11. RESTING

Here's the next one Please enjoy. And you would make me ever so happy to comment and review

**CHAPTER XI ~ RESTING**

**NORMAL POV**

Taka along with an unconscious Naruto had gone far in the last twelve hours. They were currently walking across the rocky mountain ranges that border the Land of Earth. Granted carrying Naruto made it a lot more difficult, but they figured that they wouldn't be looked for there.

The group had found an old shack like home on the mountain side, an old man lived there and didn't know much about what was going on out side his little world up here. When he had seen the group of travelers he had asked them if they wanted to stay the night since it was getting dark and wondering a mountain side at night wasn't the safest activity to take part in so they settled in.

Once the old man figured that his guest were far off into dreamland he went to sleep. In reality they were quite awake, with the exception of Naruto. The remaining four were pouring through scroll after scroll trying to find something that would release the seals that held back their chakra.

"Damn it!" Suigetsu shouted. "This one has nothing useful in it either."

"Don't be so loud you moron." Karin scolded as she whacked Suigetsu up side his head. Suigetsu then lunged at Karin going into a full out fight.

"Found it." Juugo said stopping the two idiots in their fight.

"Really, cool so what has to be done?" Suigetsu asked happily as he released Karin from him grip.

"Well then, lest get started." Sasuke said to his group. The next three hour were spent going through every detail a few times over, so that they wouldn't make a mistake, and getting things ready to perform the release, the only problem is that chakra was need to perform the seal release and currently none of them could use theirs. The only one was Naruto who was currently sleeping. "Wake him." Sasuke ordered as he glanced over at the sleeping blond.

"Are you sure that you want HIM to perform this?" Karin questioned.

"Do we really have a choice Karin."

With that they woke Naruto up, through after being knocked out, dragged away from him home, then having the nerve to wake him in the middle of the night, Naruto was a little more then reluctant to help them at the current time. "Forget it, I'm to tired to do anything anyway." He laid back down slightly pouting at the fact that they took him so far away. If they wanted his help then they were going to have to wait till he's ready to help, or else they were on their own.

**SASUKE POV**

Three weeks. Three God damned weeks since the dobe attempted a release on the chakra seals, and it's taken this long to finally get some of it working again. Though I guess that even though I'm nowhere near my full strength, the dobe DID get it back. And it's not like he was used to dealing with these kinds for things. With him if it's not offensive he usually knows nothing about how to use it.

The old man that lived here had gone down to the village at the bottom of the mountain to see family that he had there. That was about a week ago leaving the five of us to keep watch over his home till he returned. Yes the man was foolish enough to leave five teenage strangers to look after all he owned. The idiot. Although this was a good place to hid. We haven't seen or heard anything from or about the hidden villages. Whether this was good or bad I haven't decided yet.

"Hi'ya Sasuke." The dobe stepped in saying in an almost annoyingly happy tone. "What cha up to?" Looking up at his face from my seat on the floor all I can see is his shining bright blue eyes, and child like face filling my vision. How the hell did he get so close to me without me noticing.

Backing up slightly I glare at him. "Ever hear of personal space dobe?"

"Well duh." He says while giving me an odd look as he sits down in front of me. "I was just wondering, since the others aren't around if you could run by me what you know about this purpose of yours again? I kinda forgot."

"You didn't forget dobe. There wasn't really anything to say. All I know is that I have to the end of this life to complete it or my soul goes to hell.?"

"Oh. Right." He muttered smiling stupidly as he rubs the back of his head. A gesture I've come to realize he does ever time he's embarrassed about something. He recollects himself and begins to look around the room. "So have any plans? Regarding anything we're hopping to accomplish?"

I sort of have a plan but I don't really think it's the right one. Of course I can't tell him this because me doubting myself shows weakness, and I can't show him that. So I sighed and was about to tell him that I lacked a plan but didn't have time to as Juugo burst in with Karin on toe.

"Konoha AMBU, just at the base of the mountain headed in this direction. I'd give them about half hour before they reach this point. We need to move NOW." Juugo hollered into the room before he took off to the small river near by to retrieve Suigetsu.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. "Naruto." But looking around Naruto was already gone. Damn it what if he headed down towards the AMBU.

My worries crushed just as my thoughts ended as Naruto ran through the door way with the bag of scrolls on his back that we had hidden close by. "Come on move it." He yelled grabbing hold of my forearm. "You don't want to end up back in prison do you?"

Still not at our full strength, although we wanted to fight, we knew we didn't stand a chance. We headed down the opposite side of the mountain, which headed inwards to the Land of Earth. It didn't take as long to get down as it did to climb up, and I'm grateful to that. It means that we can get further away from them before they find us again.

All's clear as we reached the bottom and sped off further into the country, unfortunately we have to remain close to the mountain since there was little cover elsewhere. This wasn't so bad till I caught a glimpse of a familiar looking bird, one made of ink, hovering above us. Stopping momentarily to look up I notice something falling from it. The rest of the group stops as well wondering what I am doing.

As it gets closer I notice that it is a kunai, with a paper bomb wrapped around the handle. "MOVE NOW!" I shout while taking a dive to my left just as the bomb goes off. It burns the side of my leg, but nothing more. The others appear no worse off. Getting up reading myself to move quickly I notice a figure more around me. Looking over I see the last person I'd want to.

" I wouldn't move it I were you. One step and Sai will blow you to bits" Says Danzo as he looks up momentarily to the circling bird still flying over us. Traitor.

AMBU begin to appear and surround us. " Now I suggest you stay still. Other wise you will only make your death's that more painful." Smirking as he motions for his little pets, (which are the AMBU) to take us out.

Fuck.


	12. TO PROTECT A PRECIOUS PERSON

**CHAPTER XII ~ TO PROTECT A PRECIOUS PERSON**

**NORMAL POV**

Surrounded, Outnumbered, and Over-Powered. As the AMBU of Konoha moved in, Taka prepared themselves for the fight of their lives. Although they would take any opening the found to get out. Sai had betrayed them, to know surprise of the group, and brought Danzo right to them. The only thing they had to count on was a miracle, one that would get them all out alive.

"Naruto. Back off." Danzo ordered. "If you don't these men have orders to take you out as well." Danzo glared, and Naruto glared back as he stepped in front of Sasuke ready for the attack.

"You have no say over what I do." Naruto said harshly, as he brought his kunai up in front of him.

Danzo face fell slightly at Naruto's ignorance. "I am the Hokage. And if you refuse to listen to me then you are betraying your village, and as a result you will be treated just like one of them. You'll be considered then a missing-nin, a criminal, and be put to death." He smirked as he said these words. Thinking that the treat on his life and his freedom will make Naruto obey.

Naruto looked at him and growled, eyes beginning to receive a tint of red around the irises. "I will DIE before I serve you. Tsunade is still the Hokage to me. And you," Fangs could be seen forming as Naruto spoke. "will never rise above a filthy scumbag to me." With that Naruto lunged forwards and the battle began.

Three AMBU attacked Naruto at once, as Danzo slipped away to the side. The remaining eight encircled Taka aiming to take the group down as quickly as possible.

Taka struggled against the AMBU though that wasn't really a surprise to them. In their current state if they worked together perfectly they may be able to take down one of them, maybe two but that was where they would run out of luck.

Naruto on the other hand was having more luck with his fight. Turning his-self from one to three. A couple rasengan's here and there, and he already had one of them knocked out another wounded, and the last in a close combat of weapons.

But as he looked past his opponent he noticed Taka struggling to keep their ground. Naruto was able to get away from the battle for only a moment but it was enough to send in a couple clones to their aid before the two conscious AMBU he had been facing caught him from behind and pinned him down.

Naruto began to struggle against their grip but before he was able to break free he felt a sharp pain in his neck where one of the men had been holding. His vision began to fade, and then go dark.

The clones were an asset for the shot time they were there. But once Naruto passed out the clones had disappeared and now Taka had to deal with Ten AMBU. Even if a few were wounded it didn't help Taka any in the fight.

"Give up Sasuke. You're only making this harder on yourself." Danzo stepped onto the fight ground now that Naruto was out of the picture. "Finish them." He ordered his team.

Despite the fight being completely one sided, Taka was able to hold them off for a bit longer. To be more exact five minutes longer. Danzo smirked as he watched the final Uchiha being taken down before him. Finishing the job that Itachi failed to accomplish ten years earlier. The four had fought till they had no energy left in them to go on any longer. Even Suigetsu, who was unable to be killed, was on the ground, skin paling as his chakra depleted to the point that he could no longer maintain a full solid form.

As Sasuke tried to get to his feet he looked up seeing Danzo's face. Looking to the eye's of the man he so desperately wanted to kill he knew that his face was the last thing he was going to see as he descended into hell for eternity. As his vision began to fade out he noticed the orange streams of chakra appearing from behind Danzo. Sasuke smirked as he took in one more breath and stared into those dark eyes that ruined his life and he muttered. "See you in hell." Sasuke eyes then closed as he collapsed on the ground. A small smile playing on his lips.

Confused as to what would cause the Uchiha to smile as he died he turned around, his face fell into one of fear as he saw what was once a teen boy turn into a beast. Red eyes glaring seven tails waving back and forth behind the beast. Danzo, along with the team of AMBU, became still with fear as the nearly complete Kyuubi stood less the three meters in front of them, growling and breathing down their necks.

A burst of orange chakra came forth from the beast as it attacked relentlessly. The mountain range behind them began to shake and rocks started to tumble down.

Finally getting some control of his-self Danzo glared at all the AMBU who were still staring at the great beast. "Attack it. Now!" He ordered. The harshness of his voice snapped a few out of their shock and they did as Danzo commanded. The Kyuubi attacked them right back, they didn't stand a chance as the beast crushed them easily. This distraction gave Danzo the chance he needed to back off and get away, running for the nearest place he could find leaving his team to die a horribly cruel and gruesome death.

It was a bloody field, bodies lie scattered in bits all along the ground, the once green grass was now coated in a thin sticky layer of red. The only one bodies still in tacked were the four in the center of the clearing. This is what Naruto saw as he came out of the daze that the Kyuubi cloak had a tendency of putting him under. The only difference was that he knew exactly what had brought on the change, and exactly what had happened once the nine-tails had taken over. Normally he was oblivious to these things, but this time he had been so in raged that it was burned into his skull.

Naruto stood up from his place amongst the scattered part and walked unsteadily over to the four he had been traveling with for the past month or so. Looking down as he reached them he studied the face of the raven-hair teen. A small smile was on the teens face. One small enough to go unnoticed by anyone who didn't know the boy.

While gazing at the pale face Naruto fell to his knees, it was only seconds after that that Naruto's face had connected with Sasuke's torso and he began to cry. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried like this. A ninja was never supposed to show emotions, but Naruto couldn't help it here.

Naruto had learned long ago that when someone was precious to you, you had to protect them with all you had. Even at the cost of your life. And when it came down to the point where he needed to do that most, once again he couldn't save Sasuke, once again he failed.

Naruto cried there for along time eventually falling asleep where he was exhausted from the fight, and not caring if someone found him there or not. Sasuke was one of Naruto's most precious people, and he'd be dammed if he let him go.


	13. TOGETHER

**CHAPTER XIII ~ TOGETHER**

**NORMAL POV**

"Hey. Hey get up." Naruto was being lightly nudged to move. But he refused to do so. He would die here if he had to, but he would refuse to let Sasuke go. He had made a promise to Sasuke, he had made a promise to Sakura, and he never went back on his word. But there was no way for him to keep his promise any longer. So he would die.

"GET UP." This time he was kicked as the words were yelled out at him. After being kicked a few more times. He had fallen off and way from Sasuke. Looking up he noticed Suigetsu standing over him. Tears once again falling from his face, he wasn't up to confronting anyone about what had happened. As he wiped his eyes he was dragged up into a standing position by his collar and thrown to the ground a couple feet away. "DAMN IT QUIT YOUR CRYING!"

Naruto just stayed on the ground where he landed and didn't move. He heard footsteps coming towards him. Suigetsu flipped Naruto over so that he could face him. Naruto's head stayed to the side and this pissed him off more. Getting down on the ground he force Naruto to look at him. "Now look here you idiot." Suigetsu snarled at him. " If you don't stop your mopping and help me get Sasuke medical attention NOW, he's going to die. Is that what you want." As the words that were spoken registered in Naruto's mind his face lit up. Sasuke wasn't dead.

"He's alive?" Naruto asked in disbelief. He had been sure that Sasuke was gone.

"Yeah he's alive," Suigetsu said in a slight mocking tone. "But he won't be for long unless he gets some help. So GET UP!" He kicked Naruto again and walked back over to the rest of the group still lying on the ground.

Naruto walked over to the group as well when he realized that the blue hair guy hadn't mentioned a word of the other two. "Um, What about…"

"…Juugo's gone." Suigetsu sounded like he was struggling to hold back his own set of tears as the words left his mouth. "He protected Sasuke for a lot of the battle, and although he is tougher then the rest of us, even he's not invincible." Although Naruto couldn't see it, a few streams of tears ran down Suigetsu's face.

Naruto bent his head down, sorry that he had mentioned it. By the tone of the other boys words it was obvious that there was a certain closeness between the to, not unlike the closeness he and Sasuke once shared, a strong friendship, if not more.

It wasn't difficult to find someone that would help. Being such a closed in country they were oblivious to the world on the other side of their boarders. After they were sure that Sasuke was going to be alright Suigetsu left the small hospital, with some medicine and a shovel, and returned to where Karin and Juugo still were. Karin was still alive when they left, she wasn't as badly hurt as the rest of them were, therefore was not brought along with Sasuke so that Naruto and Suigetsu could conserve as much of their energy as possible.

Naruto waited inside the hospital room, hoping that Sasuke would wake up soon but knowing that he could wait as long as it took, as long as Sasuke survived. As tired as Naruto was he didn't allow himself to fall asleep in case something happened and that put Sasuke in danger.

As he sat there looking up at the pale yellow ceiling he thought back to Konoha, wondering if they knew what was going on. He didn't see Danzo body anywhere in the clearing, although there were a lot of pieces and he wasn't really looking. Though Naruto hoped that Danzo laid among the mess he had a feeling in is gut that the bastard got way.

Closing his eyes he remembered back to when team 7 were still altogether, although they all had their differences they fit well as a team. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke altogether it was the first time Naruto really felt like he was part of a family, it was the only family he had ever had and he clung to the thought of it. The only other person he felt was part of his 'family' was the old pervy sage Jiraiya, the old man had died not to long ago, Pein had made sure of that. And Naruto had made sure that Pein left the world not long after.

As the thought of Jiraiya entered Naruto's head, he figured the best way to protect Sasuke was to be prepared for any attack. So he got off the chair and sat with his back to the bad. Crossing his leg and putting his hands together he began to concentrate. He figured the best way to be prepared was to go into sage mode, although it took some time enter, once Naruto was in that mode he was more then three times as powerful as he was normally.

When Suigetsu returned to the remaining members of Taka the first thing he did was dig. The shovel that he borrowed was large enough that it didn't take to much time for him to form a hole 7 feet long, 3 feet wide, and 6 feet deep. He dropped the shovel next to him as he finished digging and walked over to his friend's body. They had only really known each other for a few months, but that was more then enough time for Suigetsu to grow attached. In his life there had been few people that he liked or admired. Zabuza also known as the demon of the mist, Kisame, Sasuke and Juugo. Although the first two were just people he admired not really cared for, the last two though, they were different, he'd silently made a vow to himself, around the time he had found Sasuke after Deidara had almost blown Sasuke to bits, a vow that he would protect them.

More tears streamed down his face. He found it kind of ironic that although his entire body was made of water when he cried only his eyes would tear up. 'Guess there is some human in me after all.' He joked quietly to himself as he lifted Juugo up, and as gently as he could, placed him in the grave.

After he had taken his moment of silence and filled the grave he returned to where Karin lay. Although he hated her with his very being, he wasn't stupid and he knew that she was needed in the group.

**SASUKE POV**

Everything hurt, the last time felt like this was after my fight with Itachi. I don't know whether to be glad or not that I can fell the pain. On one side it means that I'm still alive, but on the other, it fucking hurts.

The fact that I am still living must mean that Naruto took out Danzo and his little dogs. Damn I wanted to be the one to kill him.

Naruto. What did he do after the fight. Is he even okay. Probably, then again the Kyuubi's chakra does tend to hurt him quite a bit. *_Sigh*_ He's such an idiot at times. An idiot I owe my life to, more than once. Wonder what he's doing right now? If he's awake he's probably strafing down as many bowls of ramen as he can get.

I hope he's okay. In all honesty I wouldn't want him hurt for my sake. I'm not too sure why I feel so strongly about that, in fact I'm not too sure how I feel about him. He seems like a person that you just want to hate because he's annoying, he becomes obsessive, he acts like a complete moron, yet no matter how much I _want _to hate him, I just _can't_. I'm not sure why it's been that way for a while now. Years really, and I'm not exactly sure when it started. I know I hated him while we were at the academy. I resented him being on my team. But where did that hate go?

**NORMAL POV**

After Suigetsu treating her wounds and letting her rest for an hour longer Karin finally woke up. It was about noon at this time and the sun was beating down on the two sitting in the clearing.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked as she sat up looking around. When Suigetsu didn't answer she got up on her feet, though she was still in pain she somehow managed, and looked around closer for any clues. That's when she spotted the dirty shovel and upturned earth. Freaking out immediately thinking that it was Sasuke. Suigetsu just watched her with sad eyes as she frantically tried to get an answer out of him.

Eventually Karin got her answer and was relived to find that Sasuke was alive. Suigetsu hated her even more now, if that was possible, as she paid no mind to the fact that Juugo had died and all she cared about was that Sasuke wasn't.

Either way he led her into the village that him and Naruto had come across. They headed for the hospital to meet up with Naruto and in hopes that Sasuke was getting better.

Naruto was now sitting on the edge of the hospital bed since from there he was able to keep an eye on Sasuke and the rest of the room. It had taken longer then he had hoped to enter sage mode, probably since he was still a little frustrated and was having a hard time connecting with nature while inside a building, on the second floor, with no windows.

He studied the doorway almost the whole time checking back every so often to see if Sasuke had moved at all. And in the last two hours, nothing. Although he knew that Sasuke may not move for some time, he still wished that Sasuke would just wake up and everything would be fine.

As if almost answering his wish Sasuke hand moved slightly, gently placing itself on Naruto's arm. The blond turned around to see dark onyx eyes peaking out from under pale eyelids. At first Naruto didn't know what to do. Whether to cry from being so happy, or latch his self around the boy, so he opted for both. "Sasuke." He cried out as he embraced the raven in a gentle but secure hug. "I…I thought you were dead…" More tears. "Sasuke I was so scared.. Scared I lost you for good this time." Sasuke's face turned to one of shock as the blond continued to dampen his shoulder.

'Naruto was crying for him?' Sasuke let this run through his head a couple times. It was strange, and he didn't know what to think of it. Even though Sakura had done a similar action before while in Konoha not to long ago, this was different, this felt good. And it confused the hell out of him.

"Naruto, I…"He wanted to say something to this but he didn't know what. At the sound of his name Naruto lifted his head up a bit, but since he was still embracing the other their faces ended up mere centimeters apart.

Although not meaning to a light blush spread across Sasuke's face as he realized the position they were in. Naruto nearly straddling him, their torsos pressed up together, and faces so close. It was too much, to weird, to right.

Naruto saw the color as it began to consume the boys face, and began to flush slightly himself. He turned his gaze away slightly, feeling a little embarrassed, but their was something in his mind that told him that this was okay, so he faced Sasuke again, this time as his bright blue eyes meet the strong onyx ones he felt impulse take over and the space between them close.

Neither did anything at first as their lips meet. Although they barely touched shock waves were being sent all throughout their bodies. They stayed like this for a little while until it became too much for Naruto and he leaned in the rest of the way opening his lips slightly to capture the others. Light and innocent soon turned into passionate and deep as Naruto's tongue slipped out of his mouth a swiftly moved into the Sasuke's.

This gesture startled Sasuke at first and he was about to pull away when the taste of vanilla and berries filled his mouth as Naruto's tongue fought for dominance over Sasuke's, deciding to let himself for once give into his weakness, Sasuke pushed back deepening the kiss further.

Being to absorbed in the kiss neither of them noticed the door opening as a pink-headed girl walked in. Shocked her mouth dropped open.

"What the hell!"


	14. FROM FIVE TO THREE IN 24HOURS

**CHAPTER XIV ~ FROM FIVE TO THREE IN 24HOURS**

**NORMAL POV**

"What the hell!" The words rang through the room and into the nearly empty hall. At first neither of the two boys on the bed realized that the words were directed at them till a second shout came running through. "Get the hell off of Sasuke!" With that the two looked up at the girl, both embarrassed for being caught, and mad for being interrupted.

Naruto was the first to try and speak, but as he opened his mouth to say something a foot connected with his jaw and he flew backwards off the bed, hitting his head against the bedside table. "Ow." He muttered.

Karin quickly got over to the other side of the room. Grabbing Naruto's shirt she lifted him up off the ground. "WHAT THEW FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She yelled in his face as he flinched at the amount of noise the girl could make.

"Karin." Sasuke said tiring to get her attention. It wasn't working

"How DARE YOU KISS HIM!" Naruto's face was beginning to pale from lack of oxygen, as Karin's grip got tighter. "Who the hell do you THINK YOU ARE! YOU SICK," She kneed him in the gut. "FREAK!" Slamming her fist into the back of his head pushing him downwards resulting in Naruto's face hitting the ground.

"KARIN!" She turned to see Sasuke attempting to get out of bed, with Suigetsu gently tiring to prevent him from getting up in fear that Sasuke might get hurt. The look on his face told everything he wanted to say too her. That she needs to shut up, and get out. She looked at him in shock, not believing what she saw or that Sasuke had actually raised his voice to her. He had always seemed so collected to her. She left the room, deciding not to go to far as she thought over what just happened so she headed to the waiting room.

Realizing that Sasuke was going to get up whether he was held back or not Suigetsu just let go. The raven got off the bed and knelt down next to Naruto. "You… you going to be alright?" He asked timidly. Not liking the weakness he heard in his voice, but was more worried about the blond then his pride. Besides it was only them and Suigetsu in the room, did he really have anything to hid from them.

"Yeah, I should live." Came a horse replay from Naruto. The two of them stood up, despite being a little off balanced as they sat down on the bed once more. Naruto caught Sasuke's eyes and was about to say something, but blushed and turned away again.

Recognizing that it wasn't his place to be here Suigetsu quietly left the room with a simple, "I'll be in the hall if needed." And shut the door behind him.

Both Naruto and Sasuke remained silent. That attack had brought them out of their little world and back to the real one. They didn't feel like talking about it so they said nothing, though fully aware that they would have to talk at some point.

Not wanting to stay in one place for to long they had to sneak Sasuke out of the hospital since there was no way they were going to release him. They group headed into a wooded area close by, hoping that they would be sheltered enough there for the mean time. Karin hadn't said a word to anyone since she left the room, as for Naruto, although the topic of 'what had happened' wasn't mentioned he was still able to carry out small conversations with both Suigetsu and Sasuke.

A few hours past and the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. The group had gone at one point to Juugo grave to pay their respects to him. Karin stayed back a bit as she watched the three boys stand by the grave looking down. And the more she watched them the more she hated them. Sasuke was HER'S and no one was going to take him away from her, especially not another GUY. She glared at the back of Naruto's head hoping that some how he'd die if she glared long enough. But no such thing happened, and they turned back to the little camp they made in the woods.

"It's just wrong!" Karin shouted out of nowhere, the group had been silent since they returned from the grave. "He's a guy you can't be with him." She was directing her words at Sasuke but he just ignored her. Her face began to redden from anger and she turned towards Naruto. "You." She growled darkly glaring at him. "You sick fag, what the hell do you think you were doing?" He looked over to her for only a moment before turning away to look at the fire. "You think you can just come around and play things out as if you just want to help, and then when everyone's backs are turned go and do this." Her anger had raised her to her feet and she was now glaring down at the blond.

Naruto mumbled something quietly under his breath as he picked up a stick and began poking the fire with it.

"What?" She asked. " I didn't catch that." Still glaring at him.

"I said, I am wasn't trying to hurt anyone." Although this came out more clear it was still slightly mumbled.

"Really, well if you don't want to then leave." She said smugly. "Cause it's your fault that we are here in the first place!" By the end of her sentence her volume had escalated to at least twice as loud.

"Damn it Karin, quiet down will you." Suigetsu whispered harshly to her.

"Why should I? This idiot," She pointed to Naruto. "Is probably communicating back with those ninja, telling them our every move, that probably how they found us in the first place. Because of that stupid fa.."

"Shut UP Karin!" This time it was Sasuke interrupting. She started at him as if another head had popped up on his shoulder. Being how she was, she couldn't understand why Sasuke was doing this to her.

"Fine," She muttered out. "If am not wanted here I'll go." She waited for an answer, for Sasuke to plead with her to stay, but it didn't come.

"I never forced you to be here, from the start I gave you an option to stay to go out on your own. If you chose to go, then do so. If you chose to stay.." He took a deep breath then looked up at her, staring into her eyes. "..then you need to learn when and when not to speak." She gasped, stood still for only a few seconds then turned and head for the village they were previously in. Thinking that once morning came, Sasuke would have his head clear and thinking straight then will come and get her.

The next morning Naruto, Suigetsu and Sasuke headed towards the mountain range. Knowing that the only way out of the country was over those peaks. It wasn't until noon that day that Karin realized that Sasuke meant what he said.


	15. MISTAKE

**CHAPTER XV ~ MISTAKE**

**NORMAL POV**

Rain poured down hard on the three figures as the searched to find shelter. Not to long after the left the mountain range did it begin to drizzle. At first they figured they just had to speed up, but only minutes into the rainfall did it begin to pour. They trudged along slowly since the sheet of rain was being forced against them by the rough winds.

Sasuke was still baldly injured and had to rely for the most part on the support that the others were providing him. After about an hour walk through the rain as small inn/restaurant was spotted. It was a good thing to. With little protection against the weather the three boys were soaked, frozen, and about to collapse. Luckily they wade it in before they did.

It was dark inside and by the looks of it contained more then a few shady characters. The trio sat at a small table in the back corner of the room, hopping that no one would bother them there. Since they weren't too sure of where they were it was best if no one came to close to them.

"So what do we do now." Suigetsu wondered. He was still depressed about Juugo and wanted a distraction.

"Sasuke." Naruto turned his head to face his friend. "Maybe you should tell him. You know why I decided to help you. It would be best if we were all on the same page, otherwise there could be a problem.

**SASUKE POV**

He's right. But I really don't fell like repeating my problems. If Suigetsu decides that I'm crazy and leave I might as well just hand my self over. Although I hate to admit that I need him to that extent, I'm no fool, and I know that if this were to surface later, I could lose him to.

I guess I have no choice in the matter. "Suigetsu." He looked up with a slightly dazed look in his eyes. I didn't take a genius to know what or 'who' he was thinking of. "There's something that I need to say to you." I have both their eyes on me now.

And the story began again. Once more I reviled it all, everything I had told Naruto was spoken again. And it was just as hard to get out here, as it was the first time I said it.

I'm lucky, I guess since Suigetsu didn't laugh, or leave or say I was crazy, which I expected him to do. Then again just starting at me wasn't usually a good sign either.

**NORMAL POV**

"So, You're like how old?" Suigetsu asked with a very confused and questioning look on his face, Sasuke sighed and Naruto giggled slightly at this since it was the same thing that first came to mind for him when Sasuke mentioned the purpose.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair. 'This was going to take forever if I have to continually go over every detail of everything to these two.' Looking at the two in front of him he glared lightly before deciding that they needed to know all he knew pertaining to what his plan is. And that included information about Itachi and the Leaf.

"I've got something to tell the both of you. But not here." Confused but willing to listen Naruto and Suigetsu got up and the three of them headed back out side.

There was a small porch winding around the building, since it was still down pouring and cold no one was out there but them. "So what do you have to say?" Naruto asked while trying to figure out what it might be.

**SASUKE POV**

All right, I'm still not a 100% sure that this is the truth, but it's close enough. "I think that it is time I explain _why_ I'm am after Konoha." As I said this Naruto gulped. "In truth, it isn't necessarily all of Konoha that I'm after, there is three specific people that I need to take down. The first of course is Danzo." This seemed to come as no surprise to the others. "The other two are the village elders."

"Uhn, Why would you go after them? It can't just be because you don't like them. People don't just kill off people they don't like for no reason." Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion as he looked at me. He actually looked…Dare I think it… Cute.

While sighing I continued. " I have a reason. They killed my family. It was a mission." I know it sounded dumb. Everyone knew that Itachi was the culprit, and to a point he was, but in truth, he was ordered to take us all out.

Before I could continue Naruto nearly jumped from his seat glaring darkly in my direction. "A mission, so you're saying that it that the Leaf murdered your family, just because they felt like it!"

"No, well yes, but it was…"

"For years, you chase after Itachi saying that it was his fault, you betrayed the village betrayed Me!" Tears were forming in his eyes. "And now that he's gone you're putting the blame on someone else. Is all you can do is hate, and kill?"

"That's not…" We were both standing by this point; Naruto trying to defend the place he cared so much for, and me trying to explain the truth.

I knew this would happen, which is why I didn't tell him before. And now when my team had been reduced so much, and I needed him, I was screwing it up.

"Then what? What is it? Why the village, why blame them? What the…" I don't know what came over me. I couldn't hold back. My anger form everything came out at once. My anger towards the leaf for what its elders had done, anger towards Naruto for not letting me explain, anger towards Itachi for going along with it. And anger towards myself for everything else.

I could feel my hand tingling. I knew the feeling well. And before I knew in a blue flash shone out between us. The next thing I knew my hand was warm and wet. Looking down I saw a splatter of red across a bright orange outfit, and Naruto's blue eyes staring back at me, unblinking and lifeless.


	16. BACK TO SQUARE ONE

**CHAPTER XVI ~ BACK TO SQUARE ONE**

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

Only one word could describe how Sasuke felt at that moment. Fear. Fear that he had just taken out one of the last people he cared for in the world. He freaked, backed up and ran. Suigetsu started to follow but stopped a few feet away from Naruto and looked back. Not knowing what to do he left Naruto there and took off after Sasuke.

'Why am I in a white room? *_Sigh*. _What? Who's that?' Naruto thought as he looked at a figure wearing a long black coat standing slightly to the right of him about three meters away. "Hello." The man didn't move. Naruto tried to get up from his spot on the floor, but found that his body felt like it was full of bricks. "Hey who are you?"

"No one." The man answered in a monotone voice that sounded eerily familiar to him. Naruto sat silently for a minute before he called out again.

"Impossible, everyone is someone, so how can you say you're no one?" No answer came. And Naruto was getting feed up. "Will you just look at me!"

As the dark man turned Naruto was confronted by a pale face and glowing red eyes. Two scars ran down the sides of the man's face. Naruto watched with scared eyes as the man raised his right hand reveling a sword.

"You…You…" Naruto began to stutter. "Your dead. How…ca..can you be here?"

"Think hard and I'm sure you can figure it out." It was at least five minutes before Naruto spoke again. His emotions were shown clearly on his face. Fear, Dread, and Regret.

"I'm… I'm dead?" He looked over at the other man hopeful that he was wrong and soon that man would correct him. But he didn't.

The man now nearly two feet in front of him place the sword at Naruto's feet before laying his hand on Naruto's forehead.

As he brought his face up to Naruto's ear he whispered. "You must live." Then pushed Naruto backwards, all went black.

"Well hello there." A man with an orange swirly masked stepped forwards towards Sasuke and Suigetsu. The two had been resting for about an hour or so under a large tree to avoid the rain. "Sasuke, is something wrong?" He asked in a somewhat sing-songy way. "Does it have to do with the nine-tailed brats death? Because I tell you," He paused for a moment to look Sasuke in the eye. "That's why I'm pissed. Do you realize that it is impossible to harness the power of the Bijou if it is not sealed within a vessel first! And do you realize that at the death of one of these vessels the chakra of the Bijou is released back into the world as a beast! That once again will need to be sealed." This man didn't normally raise his voice but tracking down and resealing one of the final beasts was going to delay him for who knows how long.

"Shut it, Madara." Sasuke didn't what to hear that Naruto was dead. He already knew that. He also wasn't to pleased to see the masked man.

Madara grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and lifted him so they were face to face. "Is that really any way to speak to your elders, let alone your superiors." He then through Sasuke to the side. "Since I so 'kindly' revealed to you the truth about the leaf, and you have decided to work as part of Akatsuki, you will follow my orders. Since I don't have time to find the Nine-tail, you will do so. Got that." Madara was beginning to walk away when he felt the point of a sword at his back.

"And if I refuse?" Sasuke had never liked being ordered around by anyone. He knew all he needed to and had no need for anyone else.

"You die." Came a whisper in his ear as Madara sudden came up behind him. But before Sasuke could attack Madara had left.

"This could be bad." Suigetsu said with a slightly worried voice. Sighing he turned to Sasuke. "So where do we head off to?"

"Konoha, where else? I have some unfinished business there." Although it was still raining Sasuke left, Suigetsu following right behind him.

It had taken six days to get close to Konoha without getting caught. Sasuke and Suigetsu were now less the a few hours away, and now at their full strength believed that nothing could stop their attack.

Over the last few days Sasuke had finished explaining all. That Itachi had been a spy for the Leaf on the Uchiha family, that since Itachi cared more for the village then his family he agreed to the mission, and finally Itachi's true intensions for leaving him alive. Sasuke completely disagrees with his brother's ideas on this. Instead of being the 'hero' his brother wanted him to be, he now wants the Leaf to suffer for what they made Itachi do.

It was surprisingly easy to enter the village. By concealing their charka and moving over the wall instead of through the gate, they had no problem. Once inside though the problem was finding where the three he was after were. His first guess, the Hokage's place. Unfortunately it was probably heavily guarded.

"So what's the plan on getting in that place?" Suigetsu asked while the two of them hid just outside a nearby building to the Hokage's office.

"Not sure. A distraction would be nice." Just as the two were contemplating different strategies a group of Genin walked by and idea came to Suigetsu. He turned over to Sasuke.

"What about hostages?" Sasuke didn't particularly like the idea of bringing anyone else into this, but he truly couldn't figure out what else to do. He quickly wrote a note before heading after the small group with Suigetsu.

They were not particularly hard to catch and tie up, aside from on dark haired boy pulling out a rasengan on them, which they were not expecting.

"Let us go." They complained as they struggled against the ropes. Thanks to the hooded cloaks that they wore, even if the kids knew them, Sasuke and Suigetsu wouldn't be found out.

Looking over at the kids he pulled out the note. "Take this note straight to the Hokage's office, or your friends here die." As he said this as Sasuke cut the ropes on the kid wearing glasses. And just to make sure the kid knew he was serious he pulled out his sword and placed it across the girl's neck.

At seeing his friend in danger the boy ran. Sasuke went up into the tree that the others to were tied to, as Suigetsu waited behind it. Both unsure if this was going to work, but ready to get out of there if it didn't.


	17. VENGENCE

**CHAPTER XVII ~ VENGENCE**

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

"What's the meaning of this Uchiha." Danzo called out as he approached the tree. To keep him from coming any closer Suigetsu stepped out from behind the tree and brought his blade to the necks of those still tied up. Looking out to the group Danzo came with he noted that there were two other old people with him, and no one else, just as the note had specified. Smirking Suigetsu thought, _so these are the elders. Well knowing Danzo there is probably back-up surrounding us, to bad they should have listened._

"We're here, now let the children go." The old woman ordered.

"Not yet." As Sasuke said this he jumped down from the tree in front of them. "I'll let them go, when it's your blood staining this ground." Sasuke raised his blade. His face calm, but his eyes burning with vengeance. "Ten years ago you three ordered an attack that covered this ground with the blood of my family. And now yours will join them." Without thinking he attacked. The three dodged, but barely.

The three split in separate directions, Danzo was Sasuke's first target. "You really should rethink your little revenge strategy Sasuke, or perhaps you should consider what _he _wanted." While Danzo and Sasuke were busy the two others attempted to free the Genin.

"Forget it." Suigetsu called out to the two elders. "One step in any direction and these two lose their heads." To emphasize this he brought the blade closer so it cut into the skin slightly revealing blood.

The fight continued between Danzo and Sasuke as Suigetsu held the others still with his threat.

Suigetsu was right when he figure that there were AMBU hiding, just waiting for their leaders signal to enter the fight. The problem was that neither Danzo nor the other elders were expecting what Sasuke was about to do next.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_." Suddenly five new Sasuke's appeared, four heading off in the direction of the elders, and one staying behind with the real Sasuke. He had copied the jutsu from the last fight with Danzo when Naruto sent his clones to help. During the last week he had used the jutsu multiple time's to try and get the hang of it.

Sasuke flinched momentarily at remembering Naruto. He couldn't come to grips with what he had done. Nor could he accept what he really felt for the boy. Flashback over, Sasuke shook his head and attacked. He had worked out a plan with the clones. One using gen-jutsu while the other attacked physically. If all worked well these three would be down before long.

And his plan seemed to be working as the older three began to slow down, unfortunately they were right about one more thing, Danzo did not come alone, and as the battle heated up the AMBU reviled themselves. Realizing that they no longer had the upper hand Sasuke directed all his attention on to Koharu, deeming her to be the weakest of the three.

While Sasuke fought, Suigetsu defended him as AMBU began to attack, though most of them stayed by Danzo there was still enough coming after Sasuke to keep Suigetsu busy. Luckily they didn't have to do that for very long as Koharu fell to her keens a blade made of lightning pricing her heart as Sasuke's pulls it out her body collapses, eyes staring out at the sky lifeless. The raven-haired teen signaled to Suigetsu that they were to leaving and took off during that brief moment where shock took over the others. Though it wasn't long before they snapped out of it and gave chase. In a last attempt to give them an extra time Sasuke paused for a second to unleash a giant fireball at the gaining AMBU.

Running as fast as they could, knowing that if they tried to continue the fight they probably would have died, into the forested area inside Konoha they found a gate guarded by only a few Jonin and were able to get past them with ease as they headed into the woods surrounding the village.


	18. REFLECTION

**CHAPTER XVIII ~ REFLECTION**

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

Once out of the woods the two slowed down their pace slight but continued on wards till they reached a town that they believed was far enough from Konoha to rest in, for the time being. "You know," Suigetsu started as he took a gulp from his drink. "I don't think I've had to run away this much since…ever."

"Well what do you suggest as our numbers plummet and the number of those after us raise."

'I'm not really complaining it's just….I'll have to kill like 100 people just to get myself back up to the position that I was in before."

"Go ahead, the Leafs AMBU are all yours, just leave Danzo to me." Suigetsu smirked at Sasuke's reply as he laid back on the sofa that was in the motel room the two were currently occupying.

"So what's our next plan of attack."

"Lure the last two out on alone. Or just take the whole village down. One or the other as long as they pay."

"Not to reopen old wounds, or new wounds, but didn't you promise that…um…that kid that you wouldn't harm the village."

"Naruto."

"What?"

"His name was Naruto." Sasuke got up from his spot on the floor and walked out to the balcony resting his arms on the railing and just looking out at everyone.

Inside Suigetsu sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Too bad we never got to tell them." He muttered to himself before deciding to go to sleep.

SASUKE POV

All he wanted to do was help, always helping. And what does he get in return, death. I always figured he die that way with the way he is. A ninja shouldn't act like that, it isn't right, but then again if he didn't act that way I don't think I'd… I really don't want to think about that. I never did think that I would be the one to kill him. No matter what others may think. I knew that once I leaf from the waterfall that day that anytime we meet it would be in combat but still, he was just so. _*Sigh*_ I need to get my mind off of all this. He's dead and there is nothing that can be done about, people don't come back from the dead. I should know this yet I can get over this feeling that I haven't seen the last of him. A Frightening yet somehow relieving thought. Or maybe I am just thinking to much on this and only feel this way because I don't want to face the truth.

NORMAL POV

Sasuke sighed once more before heading back inside, the sun had fallen while he was entranced in his mind and Sasuke finally felt the time catch up with him and became tired. He noticed Suigetsu asleep on the couch so figured there wouldn't be any problem with him grabbing the bed that sat folded up in the corner.

After setting it up he undressed to his blue and black boxers before slipping under the covers, only to have his dreams plagued with dream of his past, dreams of Naruto.

The next morning Suigetsu woke up to find the room completely clean and Sasuke nowhere to be seen. A few bottles of water lay in a bucket of ice beside the couch along with a small note:

_Gone out to get some air. Come to the river east of here _

_ When you are up to it, just don't take too long, we're still_

_ In the land of fire and there are bound to be people looking_

_ For us._

Suigetsu pocketed the note then grabbed the bottles of water, downed one then packed the rest in a small food sac that they had brought along with them from the old man's place in the mountains.

He found Sasuke with his feet dangling in the water making ripples. A purple hooded cloak covered the raven from head down. Suigetsu was wearing a similar cloak to hid who they were from the rest of the people in the area. "You alright Sasuke." The blue-haired teen asked as he approached his friend. Sasuke simply grunted in response as he continued to kick his feet in the water, watching as his reflecting became distorted before the water clamed and his reflection stilled. "Sasuke?"

"I'm fine. Lets get going we can plan while we walk." Sasuke got up and dried his feet on his cloak before slipping his black sandals back on. As he walked away Suigetsu could feel the dread rolling off of Sasuke.

_ 'I'm here when ever you want to talk Sasuke, all you have to do is say the word'_ He thought to himself as he trailed behind the Uchiha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_Why can't I move? My head hurts so bad, my whole body hurts. Damn it, what the hell happened? I know that _he_ attacked me and that I went down but what about after that. Why was I in that white place? _Sighing a young male finally was able to open his eyes; gasps were heard all around him as faces made them-selves clear. "Garra?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suigetsu and Sasuke had been walking for some time now as night began to fall once more, they had a plan one that may bring them an ally, but they didn't know for sure. If it did work another elder could be down by weeks end, otherwise it maybe their blood to spill next.


	19. OLD FRIENDS

**CHAPTER XIX ~ OLD FRIENDS**

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"No but lately nothing seems to work as well as I want it to." He slipped on a dark blue and orange jacket.

"But how are you planning to get in?"

"Genjutsu on the guards, or just going over the wall like last time." He put a bit of gel in his hair to make it spike up.

"Do you realize that you look almost exactly like that Ki..er..Naruto when you dress like that?"

He looked down in the river at his reflection as he place a set of orange goggles over his eyes. "You know I never realized that."

"So who is it that we're tiring to get to ally with us?"

"Just an old friend."

"From your last life."

"Yup." He looked up, deep purple eyes meeting his dark onyx ones. "The copycat Ninja, Kakashi Hatake, I think it's about time I see how that old eye of mine is doing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in the Village~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi sighed as he leaned on the railing outside his apartment. A team had just gotten back from a search for his blond students and weren't able to find him. Nobody had seen the blond in over a month, and honestly a lot of people were losing hope that he was still alive. With Akasuki after him and the whole mess with Sasuke things were looking dim.

News of Koharu death had gotten around fast and now the whole village was fearful that Sasuke would return and kill everyone else. And Kakashi felt, although no one blamed him, that the mess with Sasuke was his fault for not being able to be a better sensei. Wanting someway to detract his troubled mind Kakashi took out one of his book, it was the last one that Jiraiya had written before he died. Unfortunately as he was sitting down something else caught his eye, and the voice that came with it startled the sliver-haired Jonin.

"Those in the ninja world who disobey orders are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are even lower the scum." Kakashi looked up to see a young boy with spicky black hair, in a dark blue and orange outfit, but that wasn't what surprised him the most. What stood out over everything else was a pair of orange goggles resting up against the boys face. "I always thought of the white fang as a true hero." The boy then left.

Kakashi raced after the boy. 'It couldn't be him, but how would someone else know that word for word. But Obito…he's dead.' Kakashi continued to chase after the boy until they ran into a clearing in the woods just outside of Konoha when the boy stopped. "Obito?" Kakashi said quietly hoping he was right.

"How's that eye doing for you?"

"It's…who are you?"

"Who do you think?" The boy's back was still to Kakashi.

"I have a favor to ask of you." At that moment a figure stepped in behind Kakashi. "Don't worry we aren't going to do anything to you." The sliver-haired Jonin turned his head slight in order to see who was behind him, recognizing immediately one of the two other males of Sasuke's group.

Turning back to the boy in front of his Kakshi glared as the boy took of the goggles and attempted to flatten his hair with his hand. He then turned to face the older man. "Sasuke." Growled out Kakashi.

"Yes. You know I figured you would have thought I was Obito but truly I didn't think it was going to be this easy to get you out here. " Sasuke smirked.

"How'd you know?"

"How'd I know, what?"

"About Obito."

"Is it really that important. I thought you be demanding to know what I was doing." Kakashi remained silent.

"I guess I could tell you. Whether or not you believe me will trigger what I do next." Sasuke proceeded to take off the jacket and jogging pants revealing a baggy white shirt and dark blue pants. " It's simple really if you think about it." He paused for a few seconds to draw out the answer. "I know about Obito because, I was once him." Kakashi narrowed his eyes, as Sasuke stood there waiting for a response, and the one he got was the one he expected, but not the one he wanted.

"You're crazy Sasuke." He began to form hand signs. "And if you think that you are getting away this time you are sorely mistaking." Chakra started to gather in his hand resembling lightning. He charged forwards to attack but as he closed in an orange blur stopped in front of them attaching itself to Kakashi's arm. "He's telling the truth." The chakra began to fade from Kakashi's hand.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked in shock as he looked at the blond boys back.

"What's the meaning of this Naruto? You joined up with them."

"No." He replied keeping his eyes shut. He let go of his sensei's arm and turned towards Sasuke. "This is your last chance Sasuke."

"How are you alive? I thought that…"

"I had a run in with your brother not to long before you faced off with him. He had done something to me that I wasn't sure of at the time, but understand now. He gave me life, a second chance, to either stop you or," Naruto opened his eyes reveling two red orbs with three small black swirls, a completed Sharingan. "to kill you." He reached out his hand a swirling blue chakra began to gather forming a large blue ball. "It's up to you." His red eyes lock in with Sasuke's Onyx ones. "So what will it be, the choice is yours to make."

* * *

**Heres a little Note to all my readers. I am Stuck. I don't know exactly how to continue on. NO I will not be stoping the story I just need some time to think about what is going to happen next. Secondly if anyone has any I Ideas I love to here them Cause As I've stated I'm Not sure what to do. Please don't be mad at me. I am really thankful taht You all Like it. **

**So Recap, I will continue once I figure out how.**

**THanx you all**

**From**

**Kyrosethorns**


	20. IT ALL COMES TOGETHER

OK I came up with this Idea late last night. Hopefully its good enough. I have been writing this story for awhile and figured it was time for it to end

**

* * *

CHAPTER XX ~ IT ALL COMES TOGETHER**

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke spread his arms to the side in almost a welcoming manner. "Well then I just you'll just have to kill me, because until their blood stains my hands I will Not stop." Naruto's had been hoping this was going to be easy, that Sasuke would stop, he mentally slapped himself for think that Sasuke was just going to give up.

"And here I thought your main goal was to stay out of hell." Naruto laughed to himself quietly. "I guess revenge is more important then eternal damnation, huh Sasuke."

"I'll get on with that purpose when I am done with them."

Naruto's looked at his old friend with a questioning looked that asked if the raven was stupid or something. "So you think just because you have this 'deal' going on that you can do what ever it is you want in life and it doesn't matter." Slight realization took hold of Sasuke's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "Do you seriously think that your sins and crimes won't be taken into account?" Naruto was yelling at this point. "You promised ME." His eyes began to water but no tears fell.

Sasuke crossed his arms and just glared at the blond, sure they had made a promise, but the promise also did include Danzo's down fall. "I don't see why you are protecting his, I thought you wanted Danzo gone just as bad as I did."

"I do want him gone, but I have something more important to do right now. Protect you from yourself."

Their eyes looked as Sasuke revealed his own Sharingan and took a fighting stance. "Its too late for that."

The fight was intense, as it was the day Sasuke first left. Fist and feet flying at each other, neither were able to hit the other due to how closely mattered they were. Kakashi and Suigetsu could only watch as the too played out this deadly dance, it wasn't their fight to interrupt so on the sidelines they stayed both hoping that the other would come out alive.  
The two raged on for a while till their bodies were bruised, it was time to step it up as the two began to fight with their nin-jutsu next. Techniques that they had learned over the years came forth. Fire, wind and chakra all over the place, both were beginning to tire, but neither would let up.

"Chidori"

"Rasengan"

The two clached and as their attacks hit the other's a light began to wrap around the two young fighters engulfing them completely.

Inside light stood two young boys, no older then 5, small smiles played on their faces. One with dark onyx eyes shinning with joy and life, the other with crystal blue filled with pain and hope. The two boys reached out to the other when the onyx-eyed boy's image shattered into pieces, replaced by eyes of hatred, vengeance, and regret. The other's image morphed smoothly into someone with eyes filled with sadness and light. The two meet and forced their attacks forwards once more for the final time before the light turned dark and pain erupted through them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto's eyes opened slowly as he felt the cold steel beneath him, confused to where he was he took a quick look around before springing to life as he realized he was in a cell. Bars made up the front wall and the other three were solid. Through the reflection on the steel 'bed' he could see a seal placed on his back. "Hey." he called out to who ever was making the footsteps that he heard down the hall. He was suppressed to find Sai walking up to his cell, one of his ever present fake smile properly in it's place upon his creamy face.

"Yes."

"Get me out of here Sai." He growled

"Sorry Naruto, Hokage's orders, you understand." Naruto just glared at Sai, why did all his friends have to turn against him. "But don't worry Hokage-sama will let you out soon , he wants you to be at the execution."

"The execution?" Sai nodded. "Wh-o-ose ex-acu-tion?" He stuttered out.

"That's a dumb question and you know it, but I'll tell you anyways." Sai paused as he leaned closer to the cell, as if telling the blond a secret. "It is the execution of…Sasuke Uchiha. And he wants you there to see it, he is grateful to you for knocking the Uchiha out, saves him the trouble of doing it himself." Sai smiled and left leaving a shocked Naruto to his thoughts.

Sasuke was brought out of his confinement cell. Blindfolded, hands tied, seal on his back, boy did this fell familiar, the only difference is that this time he was going to die. No friends to save him, no Naruto to cause a distraction for his escape, he was now completely alone, and being lead to his death, his Final death.

The got outside and leaned the raven against a large post before wrapping his torso and legs with rope that the tied around the back of the post, Sasuke had heard what his death was going to be. It seems instead of the normal secluded way of execution in one of the cambers in the prison, it was going to be public, and instead of the usual quick painless decapitation, he was going to be burned alive, Danzo apparently thought that fire was the most appropriate way for a Uchiha to go considering how many they sent to the grave with the fire ball technique they had created.

Naruto was dragged out of his cell not too long ago and was being lead outside by a couple of AMBU, his hands tied behind his back like a criminal. Despite this though he remained quite, still in shock about what he was going to see. Sure he had said that Sasuke would either have to stop or die, and sure Naruto said that he would be the one to do it, but that didn't mean that he wanted the raven to die. Over the last few weeks he had come to grips with how he really, as in really really, felt for the raven-haired youth, and he couldn't bare to see someone he Loved be killed, and not being able to do anything about it. He had never met his real family, and Sasuke was the first person that ever truly felt like family, and now he knew why.

They lead his through two large metal doors and was greeted by dreary skies, and a crowed of people all gathered around a platform. Naruto focused his eyes harder on the platform and noticed the raven strapped to a post, Naruto's heart sank.

**SASUKES POV**

They finally took that blind fold off and what do I see, a group of people all staring at me, some sad, some angry, some people I knew, some I didn't. Kakashi was standing along the back trying to comfort Sakura as she cries out. If the girl was going to cry she should have just stayed home.

So I am finally going to die, maybe I should have listened to the dobe. What's he doing here anyways, and why the hell dose he looks so lost. He's the one that brought me in. The stupid idiot. Oh and look, here comes the 'King' now."

**NORMAL POV**

Danzo approached the post and stood next to it looking out into the crowd. He was pleased with how many people showed up to see Sasuke's demise. As they usually do he read out the crimes to the convict, he went through everything from Sasuke's departure, to Koharu's death. Danzo the turned to Sasuke one last time. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, accentually I do." He muttered to the man he despised so very much before looking out in to the crowed and locking eyes with his favorite little blond. He moved his lips silently ending a message to the blond alone and smirks when he saw Naruto's expression as he got the message.

"Sa-sasu-k-ke…I –I-…" Naruto was trying to reply to Sasuke's silent words, but it all came out in a quite stutter.

He locked eyes with the raven again as Danzo started to form his hand signs, then released the move that would end Sasuke's life, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" A huge ball of fire engulfed the young Uchiha it the bright orange flame.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Naruto shouted out as his body became surrounded in chakra, creating the ever-noticeable Kyuubi cloak, the difference was that the chakra that the cloak was made of was blue, Naruto's chakra. The blond broke from his restraints and raced towards Sasuke, everyone moved out of the way so that they wouldn't get caught in the blonde's rage.

Naruto leapt onto the platform and into the fire embracing Sasuke before pressing their lips together. At that moment the fire turned into a transparent blue that seemed to almost heal the raven. "I love you too." Naruto said with tears flowing down his face, as they broke apart to catch their breath. "I think I always have."

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned forwards closing the distance between them once more.


	21. AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER

**CHAPTER XXI ~ AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**NORMAL POV**

"Nervous?"

"A little but what do you expect."

"Well just try and be calm ok."

"Sure. You're not jealous that I am marring his, are you Sakura?"

"A little, but there's not much I can do about it." Sakura finished with fixing Naruto's blond hair as she move to grab his suit jacket. "Here, just put this on and you're ready." He did as was told.

"I can't believe it's been three years already."

"Yup"

"Three years since Danzo's death, and Madara's."

"Yeah you too really did a number on him."

"Three years since Sasuke came back, and three years since…" Naruto turned his head to look at the small child a sleep on the couch. "…him." The boy was Naruto and Sasuke's child. It turned out that Sasuke's purpose was to unite the too most powerful clans, clans that had been at war for centuries, the Uchiha's and Senju. And it turned out that Naruto was a Senju, apparently his father's parents were Tsunade and Jiraiya making Naruto part of the Senju family. As for the boy, it was Itachi reincarnated, for all the help he had given Naruto, and for what good he had done in life, true he had no memory of it, but it didn't seem that he needed it, he was happy. And yes he was THEIR child. After everything, though as much as Naruto detested the idea at first, he was given the ability to conceive and carry a child.

And now here he is, on his wedding day getting ready to marry Sasuke, the man he loved, and always will.

Sasuke paced back in forth in his room, much to the annoyance of Kakashi who was attempting to help him get ready. "Pacing isn't going to do any good, neither is worrying, so why don't you just get ready and get out there before your 'bride' shows up and there's no groom." He stated plainly.

"But…"

"No 'Buts' get ready. You have your whole life to worry about what is going to happen in the future so be happy for today and get out there." Kakashi through the suit jacket and tie at the raven's head before turning back to his book.

Naruto headed into the hall with Sakura closely behind him as his maid of honor. As the doors opened his eye's immediately went to the dark-hair man at the front alter. There eyes looked, both shining with love and hope, as they knew that this day was the start of the rest of their lives together, forever, and for always. Side by side. Through thick and thin. Sickness and in health, and far beyond death.

**The End :D**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you all for reading and sticking with it.**

**This is my first completed story and I hope I did Well PLZ Review I want to know how I did.**


End file.
